Wizard Born, Mafia Raised
by V-Vendetta
Summary: Sirius had collected Harry on the night of James' and Lily's untimely demise. Traveling to New York, he came across Pettigrew. Pettigrew vanished, and Sirius was left to escape the Aurors. Knocking on a random house, Sirius dumped Harry into one Vito Scaletta's arms. Now Vito is left with the task of raising Harry, and teaching him all he knows. Rated M! AU!
1. Harry Scaletta

Right-o, welcome to another Harry Potter fanfiction! I'll do my best to stick with it, not lose any steam or drive behind this story, and abandon it. No promises, however. Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't write fanfiction, but I'm going to anyway! In this AU, everything is shifted at least 20 years into the future, so Harry will be a year old at 2001, and attend Hogwarts at 2011. The _only_ reason for this is that it will work better with all the technological advances I have in mind for this story. There will be a slight crossover, with only a few characters from the other universe. The other protagonist of this crossover will be around... 50-60, despite probably being 70-90 in real life. Not really wanting to mentally add up Vito Scaletta's age up in my head right now.

Now, let's get started, shall we?

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

-V

* * *

July 31, 2001: his first birthday, and the day he lost his parents. The young boy named Harry James Potter lost his parents due to the rage and malice of one Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard who attempted to thwart those who might cause a problem in the future. However, whenever dear old Voldy attempted to murder poor little Harry, the Dark Lord vanished, the killing curse rebounding off of the baby and onto Voldemort himself.

The smoldering remains of Godric's Hollow met one Sirius Black, who began to shake with rage. It had to have been Peter that betrayed them. Their best friends since their time at Hogwarts. James and Lily Potter lost their lives due to the betrayal of a rat! Sirius growled lowly, his wand out. How fitting that Peter's animagus form was a rat, the coward. He strolled forward and briefly stopped at seeing James' dead body, before closing his fallen brother's eyes and offered a short prayer. Hearing crying upstairs, his eyes widened as he muttered, "Harry!"

He rushed forward and bounded up the stairs and entering the mostly destroyed nursery. He shuddered, seeing Lily spread eagle beside Harry's crib, her emerald eyes lifeless and staring up at the ceiling. Like with James, Sirius closed her eyes as well, offering another prayer. He turned and saw Harry gazing up at him with the same startling emerald eyes of Lily, taking note of the small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The scar itself was an angry red, and bleeding somewhat. He reached out and wiped away the blood, before picking up the child. Rocking Harry back and forth, Sirius offered a sad grin as the baby tugged at his beard. "That's right, Harry, Uncle Padfoot is here."

"Pafoo!" The baby gurgled, a small smile on his face.

"We're going to have to get away from here, Harry. Away from England. How's that sound?" He mused, turning to exit the house, only for his foot to brush up against something. Glancing down, he gazed upon a bone white wand. This had to be Voldemort's. No doubt about it. He put Harry back into his crib for a moment before picking up the wand that murdered his friends...his family. "Fuck you, Voldemort." He snarled, before snapping the wand in two. Picking the baby up back again, Sirius apparated from the house, intent on starting a new life for himself and for young baby Harry.

Appearing on the other side of the world, in the Big Apple, Sirius looked around, before sighing somewhat. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll have to do. C'mon, buddy." The wizard and baby mingled into the crowd of muggles, disappearing from sight.

A few days passed without incident. Sirius had been taking care of Harry, staying at a hotel. One day, however, everything went to shit. While shopping, Sirius got a glimpse of a short, pudgy man, with thinning hair and a twitchy demeanor. He was dressed in a grey striped pinsuit. Sirius, a bit of fear clenching his heart, he hesitantly called out, "Peter?"

The man turned, revealing Peter Pettigrew, one of Sirius' and James' best friend from Hogwarts. And the Potters secret keeper! He narrowed his eyes and instantly drew his wand, noting the muggles that were about. "H-hello, Sirius." Peter said meekly, his eyes turning cross eyed at the wand directed at him. "Let's not be hasty, shall we?"

"You betrayed them. You betrayed them! What were you thinking? You spineless coward!" Sirius roared. He knew he was at a serious disadvantage, pun intended, with Harry in one arm.

"I didn't have a choice! He would have killed me otherwise." Peter whined, before he started to back away.

"And you decided to betray your friends for your own hide? You're pathetic. You're not a Gryffindor! You're a coward." Sirius began to stalk the rat, before Pettigrew drew his wand and a sinister smile crossed his face.

"A coward I may be, but at least I didn't kill a bunch of muggles and my best friends, the Potters." Near the end of his sentence, his voice grew louder, causing several more people to stare at him. Sirius to furrow his eyebrows.

"What are you...?" His eyes widened and threw up a _Protego,_ watching as Peter started to kill muggles left and right, before an explosion tore up the street, casting dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Sirius started to shush Harry, who began to cry. He looked around and saw no sign of Pettigrew, only a finger remaining.

Knowing that the Aurors would be here in any second, Sirius gazed down into Harry's emerald eyes for the last time. He kissed Harry's forehead briefly, before he began to run, dodging spells and ignoring the calls for him to stop. He ran until his lungs were burning, and he away from the traffic and crowds. He appeared in the suburbs, running up to a nearby house. The house was a standard two story house, an old fashioned convertible in the driveway. Noting the name 'Scaletta' on the mailbox, Sirius began to knock heavily on the door. ' _Please please please, answer. Please.'_ Sirius began to plead to himself mentally.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." A voice said from within. The door opened to reveal a man with graying hair which was slicked back. His dark brown eyes narrowed at Sirius and the baby. "Whaddya want?"

"Please...please. I'm about to be arrested any moment now, and the boy needs a home. Take him to the orphanage if you must, but please. I can't be caught with him." Sirius pleaded, eyes wide with fear. Not for himself, no, but for Harry.

The man sighed, eyeing the man and the baby with caution. "Slow down. Who's after you?"

"I don't have time to explain." Sirius said, as the two heard the sound of footsteps approaching from half a block away. "Please, take him. If only for the moment."

The man chewed on his lip for a moment and took the baby from Sirius, "What's your name? And his?"

"His name is Harry Potter. And my name is..." He was cut off, the sounds of footsteps closer.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" An Auror roared. Sirius eyed Harry with a brief smile, before nodding to the man and with a wink and a small _pop,_ he Disapparated from the spot. The man's jaw dropped open as he blinked rapidly. Where the hell did that man...Sirius, just go? He just disappeared out of thin air! He didn't have any more time to ponder it, as three men in robes ran up to his house. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a man around here? Long hair, beard?"

The man shook his head no, before shifting Harry in his arms slightly, "Can't say that I have. Isn't it a bit silly to be running around in your bath robes, though?" He raised an eyebrow, amusement in his voice.

The lead Auror narrowed his eyes before catching sight of Harry, "Sir, we heard claims that Sirius Black had a baby with him."

"Well, I don't know nothing of this Sirius Black fella, or any baby." The man narrowed his eyes, all friendliness in his voice gone. "This baby here is mine. His name is Harry Scaletta. Now if you know what's good for ya, you'd scram outta here." The Aurors thought about protesting, but his friend grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. With a withering glance, the men left. Harry cooed slightly, causing the man to look down at him with a faint smile. "Well, no matter what Sirius said, you're not going to no orphanage. Harry Scaletta, eh? It has a nice ring to it. I've always wanted a kid of my own, anyway. Just never had the time to settle down." He rocked Harry gently, before going inside and shutting the door. He laid Harry down onto the couch, and pulled out his cellphone.

He frowned, not really liking all the technological advances that had suddenly come about before he dialed up his sister. "Hey, Francesca? Yeah, I know you said to leave you alone, but I need your help sis. Something weird happened, and now I have a kid in my arms. Yeah, still at the same place. Yeah, see you soon. Love you." He sighed as she hung up without another reply, pocketing the phone. "Women are difficult, aren't they, kiddo?" He glanced at Harry, who giggled at him and babbled. He smirked somewhat and continued to hold him, wondering what life would have in store for him.

* * *

Well, it's off to a rocky start, but I am hoping that you all won't hate me _too_ badly for how...off putting this first chapter is. And how it started out. R&R

-V


	2. Moving to England

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:** He frowned, not really liking all the technological advances that had suddenly come about before he dialed up his sister. "Hey, Francesca? Yeah, I know you said to leave you alone, but I need your help sis. Something weird happened, and now I have a kid in my arms. Yeah, still at the same place. Yeah, see you soon. Love you." He sighed as she hung up without another reply, pocketing the phone. "Women are difficult, aren't they, kiddo?" He glanced at Harry, who giggled at him and babbled. He smirked somewhat and continued to hold him, wondering what life would have in store for him._

 _Thoughts_ are in italics

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

-V

* * *

The first few months passed relatively easy, Vito being able to care for Harry with the money he accumulated as a 'business man'. While he and his sister weren't on friendly terms, she agreed to help out with Harry, out of obligation that "the boy would need a feminine touch", and that "if you aren't going to settle down and give the boy a mother, then Aunty Francesca will have to do."

However, around Christmas of 2001, an old friend of Vito's came calling.

Vito owed a lot to Leo Galante, the Consigliere of the Vinci Crime Family. He had helped Vito out whenever the man was in prison, eventually gaining enough respect from Leo and the others to become a Made Man. However, due to conflicting reasons, Vito and his best friend Joe Barboro, became some hired muscle for the Falcone Family. Now, it appeared that Leo was calling in some debts that Vito owed him, after the events that Vito and Joe caused with the Triads.

This is where we find Vito and young Harry today, the two watching as moving men packed up their belongings. "Sorry it had to be this way, kid." Leo's grandfatherly voice came from within the kitchen, where the man was nursing a glass of bourbon. Vito sighed and rocked Harry in his arms, waving it away. "It was either this, or send you down to New Orleans. Which would you have preferred?"

"Honestly, I doubt Harry would be able to stand the New Orleans weather, so I'm glad you're sending us to London." He shrugged his shoulders, while Leo held out his arms. He handed Harry over, the baby gurgling and clapping his hands at Leo. The old consigilere smiled and cooed at Harry.

"Where'd ya get the kid again?" Leo questioned, as he made faces at young Harry.

"Uh, his Uncle handed him off to me for a while. Said that he needed someone to watch after Harry." Vito quickly lied, not knowing how he would explain that a man just appeared at his doorstep, handed him a baby and then _disappeared_ into thin air.

Leo narrowed his eyes somewhat, but let it drop. "Now, you're certain you have enough money to keep you and Harry living comfortably in London?" While the man was working for the Vinci Crime Family, he wasn't heartless, and he had a lot of respect for Vito. Considered him one of his own, despite how badly he and Barboro fucked things up with the Triads.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vito nodded his head, knowing that he had at least $500,000 in a secure account. He might be able to get more, but that was later on down the line whenever he got to London. Leo told him he would be helping out one of the crime families there. Apparently the crime family was the Zabini family, where Vito would be helping protect Mrs. Zabini. Normally women wouldn't be allowed to run things in the mob, but she apparently rose through the ranks as the 'Black Widow'. According to what Leo could tell Vito, she had married 7 times, and whenever the husbands mysteriously died, she acclaimed all of their wealth. Her latest husband was a crime lord, went by the name of Bernard 'Trigger Happy' Russo.

After Russo died, Mrs. Zabini had all the wealth, and the pleasure of running her own crime organization. Needless to say, Vito was impressed. He wasn't afraid of doing the dirty work, nor getting his hands dirty. He would, however, have to be careful around Mrs. Zabini, and around others. He didn't want another 'Joe Barboro' incident to happen, nor another 'Henry is a FBI' incident to happen. One kept him up at nights, the other caused him to have severe trust issues.

"Well, be sure to send post cards and pictures. I'd love to keep in touch with this one." Leo nodded to Harry, who fell asleep in his arms. Vito merely smiled and nodded, before taking the young child from Leo. "Looks like your cab is here to take you to the airport." Leo remarked, hearing the sound of a horn outside. "The moving company will have your stuff already unpacked and moved in by the time you land. Good luck, kid. Make me proud."

"Will do, Leo. And thanks again, for everything." Vito grabbed his hat and put it atop his head, carrying Harry as he waved goodbye. The two got into the cab and drove off, leaving Leo leaning against the counter, still nursing the glass of bourbon. The elderly man sighed before finishing his glass and setting it down against the counter. He left without a care in the world, leaving the now vacant house. He knew that one of his men would come by and remove the glass, and all traces of someone having lived there later.

XxXx

Adalina Vedova Zabini peered out of the window, sighing slightly. Her baby, Blaise slept peacefully in his crib, while the maid, Jenny was off cleaning somewhere. Several guards were stationed around the house, ensuring their protection. She smiled ruefully, it was such a shame that Bernard had died in the way he had, choking on some fish that he had an allergic reaction to. But how were she to know? It's not like he opened up to her or told her what he was or wasn't allergic to. It was his own fault, really. She sighed happily, content with life. She was _extremely_ rich, had her own criminal organization, and she managed to slip under the radar of the Wizarding World. She and Blaise had intergrated into Muggle society, well enough. After the First Wizarding War, and having remained neutral throughout it, she decided it was time for a change.

The fall of the Dark Lord presented an opportunity. She and Blaise could leave until Blaise was ready for Hogwarts. Her contact in America, Leo Galante, had came to her asking for a favor, from Consigliere to Mob Boss. He pleaded with her to take in a man of his, otherwise the man was going to be whacked by the Triads. Normally, she would have said no, but she was sold due to the fact that Vito did everything with no questions asked, and for the other fact that Vito had a one year old. Vito would be willing to live in the estate with her and Blaise, the two children could grow up to be friends.

"Keep your friends close, and keep your potential allies or enemies closer." She murmured, watching with light blue eyes as a taxi drove up to the estate.

"Ma'am, apparently a Vito Scaletta is at the gate. Should we turn them away?" A voice came in from the intercom on her desk. She turned around, offering a quick 'Let him through', before returning to gaze out the window. The man in question got out of the car, dressed in a business suit, his overcoat trailing the ground slightly. Atop of his head was a black fedora, and a child in his arms. She smiled somewhat; it was showtime.

After paying the taxi driver, Vito pulled Harry closer to his chest, ensuring the baby had some warmth. The boy slept peacefully in his arms, not stirring once. He smiled down at the sight, having grown quite fond of the child. Walking forward, he nodded politely to the guards, receiving a nod and stony glares in return. "Not very friendly, are they buddy?" He muttered to Harry, entering as the guards opened the doors for him.

Gazing around, he saw an impressive sized foyer, several paintings lining the walls. Glancing upward, he saw a skylight and chandelier, along with a staircase that led to the next story of the house. He let out a low whistle, impressed.

"Ah, Mr. Scaletta." A voice called out. He glanced upward and to the left, his eyes falling upon on whom he would assume be his boss. She was dressed in a simple black dress, her raven hair cascading down to frame her face perfectly. Dark red lipstick adorned her lips, which upturned into a polite smile. "How was the flight over from the States?"

"Coulda been quieter, to be honest with you, ma'am." Vito replied as respectfully as he could, his Boston Italian accent coming out.

"Yes, all those people and in that crowded airplane." She nodded faintly, before descending down the stairs, and extending a hand. "My name is Adalina Vedova Zabini. I'm sure Leo told you about me?"

Vito shifted Harry in his arms, shaking her hand gently as he brought it up to his lips briefly. She allowed him, mentally pleased with how he handled himself. "All he told me is that I'd be taking care of ya. A bodyguard of sorts."

"You would be correct in that assumption. The moving men already have your belongings unpacked and put away. Upstairs and to the right at the very end of the hall will be your room. The crib is there as well." Seeing Harry, she smiled and leaned forward, "What's his name?"

"Harry Scaletta." Vito replied, as the baby opened his eyes, causing Adalina to gasp. Vito assumed it was because she hadn't seen eyes quite as green as his, but he'd be wrong. Assuming does make an ass out of oneself, after all. No, the reason she gasped was for another reason. For a particular lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Well, I'm sure that Harry and my boy, Blaise, will get along just fine." She purred, a plan formulating in her mind. Oh yes, having Harry Potter in your family could be _very_ profitable, and not in the monetary sense. "Come along, Vito. Allow me to show you around the estate, and introduce you to some of the other people you'll be working with." With that, the group of three walked off, Adalina explaining things as they went.

XxXx

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, a lemon drop in his mouth. He suckled on it and chewed, before reaching for another one. He and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix had searched for months on end for the missing Harry Potter. Whenever Aurors from America had flooed to the Ministry of Magic with Sirius Black in their possession, he was surprised. He was further surprised to hear that he had young Harry with him, and that Sirius had apparently killed Peter Pettigrew in a fit of rage and revenge. However, whenever Dumbledore asked Sirius about Harry's whereabouts, the man just replied with, "He's somewhere safe."

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had then chucked Sirius into Azakaban without a trial, claiming that it was an 'open and shut' case. Dumbledore however, found the whole thing suspicious. Why was Sirius in America with Harry? Why wasn't he taking up residence at Grimmuald 12 Place? He sighed and looked at Fawkes, stroking his feathers, "Do you think young Harry Potter is safe?" The bird just trilled and Albus smiled somewhat, "Here's hoping he is."

* * *

This chapter was just to flesh out some of the characters that will be in the story. The next chapter will cover a few years of Harry and Blaise's life, training, and receiving their Hogwarts letter. R&R

-V


	3. Training and Letters

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:** The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had then chucked Sirius into Azakaban without a trial, claiming that it was an 'open and shut' case. Dumbledore however, found the whole thing suspicious. Why was Sirius in America with Harry? Why wasn't he taking up residence at Grimmuald 12 Place? He sighed and looked at Fawkes, stroking his feathers, "Do you think young Harry Potter is safe?" The bird just trilled and Albus smiled somewhat, "Here's hoping he is."_

 _Thoughts_ are in italics

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

-V

* * *

Adalina Zabini sighed, as she stared out of the window of her car. Vito was sitting next to her, along with another guard in the back, the driver and another guard in the front. She had decided to make a stop to Diagon Alley, or rather, Knockturn Alley. She had tried for a year to leave the Wizarding World behind, but her roots called back to her. She wanted to gather a few books and add them to the library. However, she didn't necessarily know why Vito was coming along, with him being a Muggle. They parked the car, with everyone getting out, Vito looking around. " _The Leaky Cauldron_? What kind of place is this?" He asked, causing her to whip her head at him, staring at the man.

"You can see _The Leaky Cauldron_?" She questioned, eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. Although it seems that most of these people can't. They act like it's not even there." Vito said, in a somewhat bewildered tone. "Why, what is it?"

Adalina rubbed her temples, sighing, "Just, come along, Vito. I'll explain everything tonight." With that, Lady Zabini strolled inside, with Vito and another guard following, while the rest hung around the car. She briefly nodded to Tom, the bald bartender who grinned a toothless smile. Vito grimaced, but nodded as well, averting his eyes. He saw plenty of people in robes, all having their own conversations. He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He hadn't forgotten about Sirius, or the men who had came looking for him. They were dressed exactly like the people in _The Leaky Cauldron_. He began to put the pieces of the puzzle into place, but kept his mouth shut. Hell, he didn't want to sound like a fool.

Stopping at a brick wall, Vito looked around, blinking in surprise. "Uh, Mrs. Zabini, this is a dead end." The aforementioned female merely turned and smirked at him, before pulling out a stick from within her sleeve. Raising an eyebrow, he muttered, "Dunno what a stick's gonna do for ya."

"Oh, Vito, it's not a stick." She huffed, rolling her eyes as she began to tap certain places in the wall. Suddenly the bricks moved, shifting and sliding away to reveal an entire new street, lined with buildings, crowded with people in robes. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Vito stared, wide eyed and had to break out of his stupor to catch up to Adalina, who walked forward with the other guard. "Surely you've figured some of it out by now?" She glanced at him, the man remaining calm, although his eyes darted around, observing.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that the stick your holding is some kind of wand, and that this is a kind of magical place. But that's crazy. Magic isn't real." He hoped that he sounded as convincing as he did in his head.

"Isn't it, though?" She purred, a large smile crossing her face. "Before we go any further, let's go to Ollivander's Wand Shop. We'll find some answers there, I hope." Without another word, she quickly changed direction, heading to the left and into a shop. Vito followed, entering as he gazed around. The shop itself was clean enough, although there were shelves upon shelves with small, rectangular boxes on them. "Ollivander? Are you here?" She called out.

"Ah, Mrs. Zabini. Quite peculiar that you're here. I already sold you your wand, many years ago." A voice joked out, as the man in question came into view. He was skinny, with wide light blue eyes, his white hair sticking out everywhere. "What can I do for you, today?"

"Well you see, Mr. Ollivander, my associate, Mr. Scaletta here came from the United States, from a Muggle background. However, he can see the Leaky Cauldron, and in turn, see and enter Diagon Alley. I'm wondering if he's magical, even if he's a squib."

Ollivander's eyes shot to Vito, who stepped back as the man got closer. "Hey, watch it, buddy." Vito scowled, only for Ollivander to smile faintly.

"Tell me, Mr. Scaletta, have you ever had a lapse in memory?" Ollivander questioned, raising a huge, fuzzy eyebrow.

Vito struggled to recall his memories, rubbing a hand on his chin. "I'd have to say so, yeah. Right after..." He trailed off, his eyes widening. It was right after Leo had dropped him off at his new house. There were a few hours he couldn't recall, and if it had been to booze, he would have at least remembered the hang over afterwards. He sighed, muttering, "Son of a bitch. Let's say that I have had some memories...forgotten. Could I get them back?"

Ollivander merely nodded, before pulling out his wand and began to chant. Waving his wand over Vito, a bright yellow light filled the room, before fading. Vito stood there, grasping his head in slight pain as his memories came back. God damned Joe Barboro! He had showed up at Vito's place, after being driven off in the opposite direction. He claimed that he was leaving, and that it would be best if he had just forgotten about the last few hours. Joe...Joe had modified his memory, but apparently memory charms weren't his thing, seeing as how Ollivander restored them easily. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you if I ever find you, Joe." Vito muttered darkly, before he exhaled. "Thanks, Ollivander."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Scaletta. Tell me, do you have a wand?"

"No, I don't. Joe snapped it." Vito scowled, eyes narrowed. Why Joe did what he did, he had no idea.

"Very well. That's an easy remedy. Which would be your wand arm?"

"Ambidextrous." Vito replied easily. And so, the wand process began. After 30 minutes, Vito had found his wand. An 11" holly wand, the core being a Phoenix feather.

"Curious. I thought I'd be selling this wand to another...Oh well. That will be seven galleons." Vito mentally groaned, realizing he didn't have any wizarding money. However, Adalina came to his rescue, paying for the wand. The three left, while Vito began to sort out his memories of his life, everything coming back to him. He was a wizard. He knew magic. And he was pissed. Adalina began to catch him up on the wizarding world, helping with what Vito had lost. The book was quickly forgotten.

XxXx

Two pairs of feet running toward him, caused Vito to look up from the Daily Prophet. He was dressed in simple slacks, a white button up shirt, and shoes. His hair had grayed a bit more in the past eleven years, but he was still relatively handsome, if he said so himself. He stood and glanced at the time, it was 4:45 PM. It was time to take the boys to training. He grinned somewhat, glad that Blaise and Harry were excited about martial arts. While he had regained his magical abilities, he was muggle raised, so he decided to continue to act like a muggle. Rather than his wand, which he had in its wrist holster, he preferred hand-to-hand combat, his knives and guns.

The only reason Vito signed the boys up for a self defense class, was because of a beating that Harry and Blaise took against some older kids one year in Primary. He remembered how stubborn the boys were, seeking vengeance against their wounded pride. He smiled at the memory, while the door to his study opened up to reveal Harry and Blaise.

Harry was dressed in a simple black tank top, shorts, and was trying to finish wrapping his hand wraps. His hair was short and spiky, but sometimes he slicked it back to emulate his father. He looked up to the man, whether it be on how to treat a lady, or how to defend himself. He was shorter than Blaise, but could easily whoop the other boy in a spar. He was quiet, calculating, and his trust was hard to gain. Vito had instilled in him that if you didn't have trust or honor, you didn't really have anything. He always told Harry to watch out for Blaise, and vice versa.

Blaise, was somewhat opposite of Harry. He was friendly, charismatic, and trusted somewhat easier than his brother. However, he held the same beliefs that Vito taught Harry, and had Harry's back before anyone else. His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, despite his mother telling him that it wasn't _his_ look. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, shorts, and had his hand wraps ready. "Can we go now, Dad?" Blaise questioned, a somewhat impatient tone to his voice. "I wanna get there so we can stretch, maybe spar with Michael or Cody."

"You could have easily stretched here." Harry muttered, easily deflecting a jab from his brother, countering with a hook to the body, before the boy got out of Blaise's center-line. "And why spar with Coach Michael or Cody, when you could spar with me?" Harry grinned, his emerald eyes shining with some mischief.

"Because we all know how that will end up." Blaise grumbled, rolling his dark eyes, although there was mirth in his voice.

"C'mon boys, we better go. Did you say goodbye to your mother?" Seeing the boys' nod, he tossed Harry the keys, "Go start her up. I gotta say goodbye to your mom." With that, Vito strolled toward their bedroom, where Adalina was getting ready for a meeting with the boys. "Bye, honey, I'll be taking the kids to Trinity. I'll see you later." He kissed her deeply, sighing as she pulled away.

"Don't worry, Vito. Count your cards right, and we may have some fun later." She winked at him, while he grinned and left. Everytime she said that, they ended up making love.

After the short drive to Trinity, they entered, where Vito waved to Cody and Michael. Michael was bald, standing at 5'8 and had a bit of a belly. Back in his prime, Michael was in the best shape of his life, competing for his coach's gym. Now, he had semi-retired, from the ring, at least. He then started to teach kids and adults alike how to defend themselves. He had taken a liking to Harry and Blaise, training them when he could, and when he wasn't taking care of his wife and their newborn daughter.

Cody, on the other hand, had competed several times for Trinity, and had come back with several medals for Brazilian Jujitsu, a belt for Muay Thai, and had just won another during a recent fight he was in. Cody had inquisitive brown eyes, a goatee and always a smile on his face. His hair used to be a man-bun, but he cut it into a more manageable hairstyle. Due to him competing and teaching BJJ, he was in shape, more so than Michael, anyway.

"Ready to train, boys?" Cody jogged over to them, sweat on his face. Harry and Blaise grinned, bowing onto the mat before Cody nodded to Vito, "We'll have them competing in no time, Vito."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. I'll be back to get them later." Vito smiled and quickly left, heading toward his house. If he hurried, he could catch his wife before she left for the meeting.

XxXx

Vito and Adalina stood in the kitchen, while they heard Harry and Blaise dart around in the training room. "I bet you that Harry will win." Vito murmured in her ear, while she cut up some carrots. "If he does, we get to do _that."_ Her eyes widened, before she regained her composure.

"If Blaise wins, you get to deal with only oral tonight." She purred back, hearing Vito mumble something under his breath. However, the spar soon ended, and the sound of running feet was heard throughout the house. "I wonder why they stopped." She questioned, causing Vito to shrug while he turned and flipped the steaks.

"Mum, Dad! Look!" The two chorused, causing their parents to gaze at them. In their hands lay two identical letters, bearing the insignia of a lion, raven, snake and badger, all on a shield.

Their letters to Hogwarts arrived.

* * *

Hopefully you all won't lose interest in the story now that I've made Vito to be a wizard. There was a reason I did this, but that won't be explained until later, during Harry's fourth or fifth year. Hope you all enjoyed. R&R

-V


	4. Diagon Alley and Train Fights

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:** "Mum, Dad! Look!" The two chorused, causing their parents to gaze at them. In their hands lay two identical letters, bearing the insignia of a lion, raven, snake and badger, all on a shield._

 _Their letters to Hogwarts arrived._

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

-V

* * *

They spent the following month getting ready for Hogwarts, and what better way to commemorate getting their letters, than to go get their school supplies? Vito and Adalina watched as the boys darted early through the crowds in Diagon Alley toward Gringotts; the Wizarding bank ran by goblins. "Boys, slow down!" Vito called, only to shake his head as the boys seemed to just run faster. "Or not." He muttered, earning a chuckle from his wife, who leaned against his arm. The boys were moving too fast for Harry to be identified by the crowds, which put the adults at ease, somewhat. They'd rather not deal with getting their kids through a mob of people.

"Oh, to be young again, and to receive your Hogwarts letter." She mused, watching as her two stopped near the steps to wait on them. The four entered the bank, approaching one of the goblin tellers. The goblins sneered and glared at the humans, but Vito was unfazed, as was Harry and Blaise. They were confident not to piss off the blood thirsty warrior race, and Adalina was cautious at best, leaning closer to Vito.

"How may we help you, Mr. Scaletta?" The teller greeted Vito, who had accumulated quite the wealth with his 'business'. Adalina had a separate vault, just in case things went South.

"Hello, Ripshaw. The boys here got their letters to Hogwarts, so we need to get money from my vault to get their supplies." Vito explained calmly, on a somewhat decent standing with the goblin nation.

"Ah, I see. Very well then, Mr. Scaletta. I'm assuming you have your key?" The question was rhetorical, as his toothy grin widened. Vito wordlessly handed over his key, while Ripshaw inspected it. He nodded and gave the key back, Vito pocketing it. "Griphook, escort Mr. Scaletta and his family to vault 396."

Another goblin came, escorting the family to the requested vault. Harry sat beside Griphook and Blaise, with Vito and Adalina in the back. "Hold on." Griphook said with a deadly grin, as the cart shot off, speeding down into the bowels of the bank. Twists and turns, along with loops reminded Harry of a roller coaster ride. As they sped by, he swore he saw a puff of fire, from a dragon. Harry grinned to himself, that would be wicked. "Vault 396." Griphook stated as they arrived at their vault. "Key, please." Vito handed him the key, as the vault opened up. Piles and piles of galleons filled the vault, mingled in with sickles and knuts.

"Blimey, dad. How rich are you?" Harry breathed out, only to wince as Adalina smacked the back of his head. "What, Mum?"

"You don't go about asking someone how rich they are." She reprimanded, "It's rude. Besides, does it matter how rich your father is?"

"No, Mum, it doesn't." He ducked his head, while Vito merely chuckled and began to gather a bunch of galleons into a pouch.

Before they left, Vito discreetly gave Griphook and Ripshaw two galleons each, tipping his fedora to them before he left with his family. "Now, boys, since your Mother doesn't like the carts very well, I'm going with her to _The Leaky Cauldron_ so she can get a small -pick up. We'll meet you boys at Madam Malkin's in thirty minutes. Hopefully you'll have your robes and such."

"Oh, Vito, I don't need you to join me." His wife tried to push her husband away, but swayed slightly, a little green in the face. He merely chuckled and wrapped her close to him.

"You paid me eleven years ago to be your bodyguard and right hand man. Five years ago you accepted my proposal to marry you. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm your husband first, right hand man second." He affirmed, causing her to smile gently while the two walked off into the crowd.

The two entered _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions._ "Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin questioned, bustling over with a warm smile. She was in her prime, a brunette with slightly graying hair. The two nodded, while she tutted and led the two to a set of stools, where two others were getting fitted opposite of them. They stood on their stools, Harry and Blaise instantly on their guard. Oh yes, Adalina Zabini-Scaletta had told them _all_ about the Malfoy family. She warned them to keep Draco and Eta, the Malfoy twins, at arms length, while avoid their parents all together.

"Ah, hello, Zabini." Draco greeted, nodding slightly to Blaise. He had aristocratic features; a pale, lean face with high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin. His grey eyes were like miniature thunderstorms that betrayed nothing. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, gleaming in the light with how much product he used. He was wearing some of the finer clothes that his family could afford, dark brown in color, with the shirt being of a light gray. His shoes were shined, and he screamed 'I'm better than you, and I know it'.

Blaise and Harry said nothing, while Draco narrowed his eyes at the obvious dismissal. His sister, Eta spoke up, "So, who're you then?" She, like her brother, had platinum blonde hair, and the same thundercloud-grey eyes, but her chin was less pronounced, although she still had the high cheekbones.

"Scaletta. Harry Scaletta" He said before promptly going back to ignoring her.

"A pleasure to meet you, then, Harry Scaletta." He greeted the boy with the formal skills instilled within him by his tutors. However, like Blaise, Harry ignored him. "Why you filthy little...ow, watch where you're pointing those needles, woman!" He batted at the assistant who caught sight of Harry's scar, but one look from the boy caused her to quickly look away.

"Well, you're all done here, dearies." Madam Malkin said, noting the tension that was growing between the four. Harry and Blaise got off their stools, and with a small parting nod to Eta, Harry and Blaise exited the shop, running straight into Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

' _Great, out of the frying pan, and into the fire.'_ Harry thought with a small frown, before he nodded as politely as he could to the elder Malfoys, "Excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We were just on our way to find our parents." Blaise spoke first, the two trying to move past.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Zabini, and this must be your adopted brother, Mr. Scaletta." Mr. Malfoy said coolly, his hard eyes narrowed as he observed the two. Taking note of Harry's lightning bolt scar, he strolled forward and gripped Harry's shoulder with his cane, "Forgive me, Mr. Scaletta. But I'm curious on your scar, and how you got it. It's quite interesting."

"Hey, Malfoy. Get your hands off my son." Vito spoke up, strolling forward with Adalina standing behind him.

"I was merely observing his scar, Mr. Scaletta. No need to act so brash." Mr. Malfoy said smoothly, while Narcissa returned with Draco and Eta, the two twins watching the scene with silent interest. While they knew Vito could handle himself, Harry and Blaise began to mentally prepare for a fight.

"Be that as it may, Malfoy, step away from the boys." Vito said, a hint of warning in his voice as he stepped into Mr. Malfoy's personal space, their noses almost touching. "It would be a shame if you got your ass handed to you, now wouldn't it?" His Boston accent was coming out in full force, and Mr. Malfoy took a step back, and almost went for his wand, however Vito simply gripped the arm and wretched it backward, along with Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and flared his nose, a hint of his anger that was threatening to surface. "I do apologize for invading your personal space, Mr. Scaletta. I hope you have a good first year at Hogwarts. Come along, children. Your mother and I have to get your Potion supplies." With that, the head of the Malfoy family strolled off with what dignity he could keep, his family hurrying after him.

Vito let out a sigh, only to wince as Adalina slapped his arm, "Ow, what was that for, dear?"

"You almost caused a scene in Diagon Alley, and what's worse, it was with Malfoy. You know the connections he has!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm not scared of no blonde ponce like him. Besides, we have more connections than he does!" Vito said, shrugging, only to be slapped again, "Stop slapping me, woman!"

"Be that as it may, that doesn't mean you should act like two children settling their differences on the school yard!" She 'harrumped' before she managed a tight-lip smile to her sons, "Come along boys. We have to go get your wands and then pack everything for Hogwarts." The Scaletta family went to Ollivander's without further ado, entering the shop as the bell gave off a small ' _jingle'_.

"Ah, Mr. Scaletta, and Mrs. Zabini-Scaletta. It's been eleven years since you've been in here, Mr. Scaletta, and 25 for you, Mrs." Ollivander spoke up as he came out from behind the shelves of wands. "And you've brought your children. Who wants to go first?" Harry stepped forward, sighing inwardly, wondering how long it was going to take. The measuring tape was unnecessary in his opinion, I mean honestly, why did his nose have anything to do with a wand choosing him? "Let's try this wand, Mr. Scaletta. Cherry, somewhat firm, with the core of a unicorn hair." Harry gripped the wand and gave it a wave, only for the candle-lit lamp to shatter on impact. "Okay, definitely not. Let's try this one, then; Alder, bendy and the core of Veela hair."

Giving it a wave, Harry smiled sheepishly as several wand boxes flew off the shelf. "Okay, maybe not." He muttered, as Ollivander snatched it away.

"Bet you five galleons and a round of _that,_ that Harry will take about fifteen more minutes to get his wand." Vito leaned in and muttered to his wife, who merely smirked, confirming that the bet was on.

Approximately fourteen minutes and 30 seconds had passed whenever Ollivander returned from the back of his store with a very dusty box in his hand. He blew some of the dust off, ignoring Harry's coughing as he opened it. "Try this one, Mr. Scaletta." Grasping the wand that was dark red in color, with a few thorns and bumps along the handle and shaft, Harry felt a warmth fill him, followed by a cold chill. The flames in the shop flickered for a moment, before growing brighter until it calmed down.

"Interesting, Mr. Scaletta. Very interesting. 11 inches, Dogwood, with the core a blend of an augurey's tail feather and boomslang venom. It seems that this wand will be well suited for anything you set your mind too, whether it be Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, so on and so forth. Be warned, however, Mr. Scaletta. Due to the wand being made from Dogwood and the cores, it may be a bit difficult to control, and has quite the vicious streak. You're going to do great things with this." He had a twinkle in his eyes, and Harry was getting a little perturbed from it. "Regardless, that will be fourteen galleons for both. Can I interest you in some wand holsters?"

However, the family simply paid for their wands and headed home, intent on getting ready for September 1st.

XxXx

"Boys, come in here for a moment." Vito called out, glancing at the clock. It was 8:45 AM on September 1st, the day the boys were scheduled to leave for Hogwarts. Blaise and Harry entered, both dressed after him. Harry was wearing a simple black suit jacket, a wine colored button up, and black slacks. He wore Chelsea boots, shining them somewhat, with his hair spiked up today.

Blaise, on the other hand, was wearing a tan suit jacket, light blue button up shirt, tan pants and all black Oxfords that were gleaming in the light due to how he shined them. His hair was tied back into a short ponytail, as he raised an eyebrow, "Yes, father?"

"I have several gifts for you, since you're starting at Hogwarts. I've taught you how to fight with hand-to-hand, and in some weapons. You have your skills from Coach Michael and Cody. I ask you not to go around picking fights, but only to end them." Vito said, in his lecturing tone. Harry and Blaise exchanged a glance, but said nothing. "Now, the first gifts are some wand holsters that I nicked during a job." Handing them to the boys, he watched as they strapped them to their waists, sheathing their wands. "I want you to practice drawing your wands until it becomes second nature. The second gift, are of the Muggle variety." He reached into his first drawer, pulling it open as he produced two knives and holsters.

Holding up the first knife, Harry took note that it was around 4-5 inches, the blade itself being solid black, with a silver handle. "Blaise, c'mere." The dark skinned boy stepped forward, with Vito strapping the holster against Blaise's skin, before rolling down his sleeve. "Keep it hidden, and don't use it unless necessary." Glancing toward the door, he added with a smirk, "Or if someone decides to piss ya off and you want revenge. But don't tell your mother I said that." Holding up the second knife, which was silver on the blade, and red on the handle, he put it in its sheath, the 4-5 inch blade hidden within. Like with Blaise, he strapped it on the inside of Harry's wrist, rolling the sleeve down. "You boys make me proud, and uphold the Scaletta-Zabini name. Don't try to get into too much trouble, but if ya do, find a way out. Watch each other's back, got it?" Seeing their nods, he ruffled their hair and held them close to him in a tight hug for a moment. Letting them go, he smirked, "Let's go get your third and final gift from your mother."

The trio traveled downstairs, where a screech was heard. "Father, was that a bird?" Blaise questioned, only for Vito to wink at him in return. Entering the dining room, Adalina stood there staring out at the window, where rain threatened to break through the dark clouds overhead. On her shoulders, a white-snowy owl with black specks sat on her left, while a dark Eagle owl sat on her right.

"Good morning, boys. I see that you're up and packed for Hogwarts." She turned and smiled at them. "Ah, and you're both dressed so well. You'll have to beat the ladies off with a stick." Amusement danced in her eyes as her boys glanced at each other, before they stared back at her. Girls weren't on their minds, they were eleven, for Christ's sake! "This lovely snowy owl is for you, Harry, while this Eagle owl is for you, Blaise. We have supplied cages and owl treats. Consider them gifts for getting into Hogwarts. As I'm sure your father said, make us proud." With that, the owls flew to their respectful owners, and after petting them for a bit, the boys put them in their cages until they were ready to leave for Hogwarts.

The family all sat in the living room and watched _The Andy Griffith Show,_ and while it wasn't Adaline's favorite, she had to admit that Sheriff Andy had a way to make her smile. Time passed, and soon it was around 9:30. The family all got ready to go, the boys grabbing their trunks and owls, while Vito started the car up. Driving to Kings Cross, they made their way to Platform 9 3/4. Glancing at it nervously, Harry looked at his father in a silent question. The father merely smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, before the two took off towards the wall in a run. Harry braced himself for impact, only for none to come. Opening his eyes, he gazed around before his sight landed on a magnificent red steam engine. On the side, in big, gold letters read _The Hogwarts Express_.

Setting his trunk and owl down, who he named Hedwig, Harry turned to look at his father. "Dad, I'm kind of scared. What if I don't make any friends? What if I get sorted into the wrong house?" He bit his lip nervously, only for Vito to smile warmly and get down on one knee, so that he was eye-level with Harry.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't happen. Yeah, you're hard to give your trust away so easily, but with Blaise at your side, you're bound to make friends. As I've said, loyalty above all else. And as for the wrong house thing, no matter what, your Mother and I will still love you. That's not gonna change." He ruffled Harry's hair again and hugged him tightly. After letting Harry go, he quickly wrapped Blaise up into a hug, much to Blaise's protest, who had escaped his mother, only to be replaced with Harry.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you and Blaise. You both are just the sweetest, kindest boys. Do have fun at Hogwarts, and be sure to write to your Father and I often." Adaline said while she stared at him, some tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Mum. No need to cry." Harry said, somewhat awkwardly. He had never been good at dealing with crying women. He reached up and wiped her tears away, offering a small smile. "Blaise and I will be sure to write often, and we'll have fun at Hogwarts."

"Come on, Harry. Let's go find a compartment." Blaise suggested, while he nodded. The two gave their parents one last hug before boarding the train. The train station itself was relatively empty, most families arriving around 10:30 or so, despite the train leaving at 11:00. Lifting their trunks up int the racks, Harry and Blaise let out Hedwig and Kestrel, respectively before they settled down with reading some of the material required for first year Hogwarts students. Blaise was reading _Magical Theory_ , while Harry was reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._ Soon, the platform was filled with crying families and excited first years, bustling with activity. Glancing briefly out the window, Harry saw two things he didn't like: a group of redheads, and a quartet of platinum blonde haired Malfoys. That much red, clashing with that blonde hurt his eyes.

Soon the train's whistle sounded, and with a lurch, began to move. The two continued to read their books in silence, the only sound being the occasional turn of a page. However, their peace didn't last long, when a knock sounded at the door. Blaise opened it to reveal three females, all with their trunks and robes on, one of them being Eta Malfoy. "Do you mind if we sit here?" The first female questioned, her dark blonde hair tied into braids, a delicate eyebrow raised. Her ocean blue eyes gazed at Blaise and scanned the compartment, finding Harry, before flickering back to Blaise.

"What say you, Harry?" Blaise questioned, only for Harry to grunt in agreement. "Very well, then. Come on in." The three girls shuffled inside, closing the compartment door allowing Blaise and Harry to lift their trunks. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blaise Zabini, and this is my brother, Harry Scaletta." Blaise nodded to his brother, who merely flipped a page of his book. "Don't mind him, though. He doesn't talk much."

"It's not that I don't talk much, it's just that I prefer not to waste my breath on strangers." Harry shrugged, his emerald eyes glaring at Blaise, who merely smirked in reply. He sighed and sat down his book before extending a hand to the three females, "Harry Scaletta, at your service." He brushed his lips across the top of their hands, as his Father said it was the only way to properly greet a woman. "Ms. Malfoy, I do wish to apologize for the scene our Father caused in Diagon Alley." He figured now would be the best time to get the awkwardness out of the way.

Eta, to her credit, didn't seem to be too upset by it and merely waved it away with a dismissal of her hand. "My father was in the wrong, but you should have heard how he and Draco ranted and raved about the nerve of that _Scaletta_ man." She rolled her eyes. "This here is Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

Daphne was the one who asked if they could enter the compartment, and Tracy was a girl of pale skin, dark brown hair and some freckles adorning her face. Her blue eyes seemed to have a hidden mischief behind them, despite the way she held herself in the compartment at the time. They all began to chatter quietly, only stopping to munch on some sugary snacks that the lady with the trolley dropped off.

Tracey spotted Harry's scar, and was about to question it, only for his glare and Eta elbowing her in the ribs stopping it. She quickly got the hint and moved onto another topic, "So, what house do you think you two will be in?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Can't see myself as a Hufflepuff of a Gryffindor, truth be told." Blaise shrugged, glancing at his brother, "Harry?"

"Does it matter? What ever house I'm in, I'm in." He shrugged before the compartment door opened to reveal a lanky red-headed boy, freckles all over, a smidge of dirt on his nose. "It's rude to enter without knocking first." He stated coolly, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sit here." He mumbled out.

"Well, seeing as how it's rather somewhat full, we doubt we could fit one such as yourself." Eta said while giving him a dismissive glance.

"Nobody asked you, Malfoy." The boy sneered, only for the female to turn her nose up at him. "Besides, I probably should be out with all of these snakes anyway. They're rotten luck." Six eyes turned on him in a furious gaze, while Blaise and Harry merely exchanged glances, before the two stood up.

"Might I suggest that you leave, before you face bodily harm?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, while Harry stood next to him, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks. The boy got the hint and left quickly. However, before the two could sit down, the door opened up immediately to reveal the pointed face of Draco Malfoy, flanked by two gorillas for bodyguards.

"I finally found you, Eta! What are you doing hanging out with this rift-raft? Father warned you about him." He gave a pointed look to Harry, who merely narrowed his eyes. Blaise, however took a step forward.

"Rift-raft? She came to us on her own accord, probably trying to get away from you." Blaise sneered. "Yes, you two may be twins and bully for you, but she's obviously vastly different from you, it's hard to know you're related."

Draco's face flushed with anger, before he seemed to grow calm, a smile blooming on his face. "Have I introduced you to Crabbe and Goyle, Zabini?" At the mention of their names, the two stepped forward, being somewhat built for two eleven year olds. They were intimidating to anyone without training, yet for Harry and Blaise, it would be just another night at Trinity.

"Blaise, don't." Harry warned, but he reluctantly removed his hands from his pockets, knowing what was going to happen.

"You know what Father and Mother said, Harry. I think this is the perfect situation." Blaise argued, before he moved his head back away from Goyle's punch, countering with a right hook, following up with a left knee. The boy dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Crabbe went to grab Blaise, who circled out of the way, and Harry entered with a quick jab to the boy's face, following up with a liver shot. Seeing the boy wince and his hands aim for Harry again, the emerald eyed fighter continued with a left hook, and finished with a body kick to the liver as soon as Crabbe's hands went to guard his face.

With his bodyguards indisposed of, Draco paled and his eyes widened with fear. Harry strolled forward, stepping over the two and leaned in close to the scion of the Malfoy family. Blaise and Eta were reminded of the day in Diagon Alley, while Blaise kept a close eye on Crabbe and Goyle. "I suggest that you don't try to boss your sister around, Malfoy. If you do, you'll have to deal with me. Is that understood?" Seeing him nod, Harry's lips turned upward into a smirk as he stepped back, "Good. Now get out of my sight." The young Malfoy heir scurried away, with Crabbe and Goyle following as soon as they got off the ground.

Sitting back down, Harry calmly returned to his book, acting as if nothing happened. Daphne, on the other hand, wouldn't let it drop. "How in the hell did you two do that? You took them out like they were nothing!"

"Training. Lots and lots of training." Blaise answered. "Speaking of which, Harry. Did we manage to pack our things?" Harry grunted, causing Blaise to roll his eyes, "Okay, just making sure."

"And what things would these be?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, only for Blaise to grin.

"Training gear. Coach Michael and Cody would have our hides if we weren't training, despite being sent to 'boarding school'." Blaise explained. The three purebloods merely nodded, somewhat confused as to why they would bring their muggle training gear to a magical school, but let it drop for the most part. Eta, however, kept stealing glances at Harry, her mind whirling a mile a minute. Just who was Harry Scaletta, and why did he defend her?

* * *

Alright folks, this was the longest chapter I've written for this story! I'm going to try to keep each and every chapter after this about the same length, but I'm not making any promises. If you all have any questions about where I got the wand specifications, I got them from this site, here: pottermoreschosenfew. weebly wandlore . html

If you all have any questions or complaints about the chapter, please list them below. I hope you all have enjoyed, and I will see you next time on WBMR!

-V


	5. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:**_

 _Sitting back down, Harry calmly returned to his book, acting as if nothing happened. Daphne, on the other hand, wouldn't let it drop. "How in the hell did you two do that? You took them out like they were nothing!"_

 _"Training. Lots and lots of training." Blaise answered. "Speaking of which, Harry. Did we manage to pack our things?" Harry grunted, causing Blaise to roll his eyes, "Okay, just making sure."_

 _"And what things would these be?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, only for Blaise to grin._

 _"Training gear. Coach Michael and Cody would have our hides if we weren't training, despite being sent to 'boarding school'." Blaise explained. The three purebloods merely nodded, somewhat confused as to why they would bring their muggle training gear to a magical school, but let it drop for the most part. Eta, however, kept stealing glances at Harry, her mind whirling a mile a minute. Just who was Harry Scaletta, and why did he defend her?_

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

-V

* * *

Having been forced into robes, an irritable Harry and a snickering Blaise followed the three girls out of their compartment and onto the platform. Masses of students, first years and up alike, were making it a bit hard to move. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" The group of five flocked to the voice, only to encounter tallest man they had seen in their life. He had a mess of hair that covered his face, only his nose and his eyes free from the nest. A giant overcoat covered him, and a giant hand held a lantern that suited him easily.

"Who is that?" Harry questioned, only for Eta to turn her nose up in distaste at the man.

"That is Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Father said that he was expelled years ago, but apparently Dumbledore got him a job here. Big oaf hardly has an education, and is probably a menace, and a half-giant to boot." Harry frowned at her tone, before ignoring it and following them.

"Alright, four to a boat. Four to a boat!" Harry, Blaise, Eta and Daphne were in a boat, while Tracy had to share a boat with a girl who had hair that rivaled Hagrids, the Weasley from before, and a slightly pudgy boy who looked around nervously. Observing his surroundings, Harry saw that Draco and his goons, along with a rat faced boy were in another boat. Catching the Malfoy heir's eyes, Harry cheekily waved, only for the blonde to glare and turn away.

"Oh, don't be mean to Draco, Harry." Eta said in a mock-angry tone, but her eyes shone with mirth. Obviously she didn't have that _much_ love for her brother, despite him being her twin.

"Everybody in? Alright, push off!" With a wave of his pink umbrella, the boats sailed across the lake. "If any of ye feel a tentacle, don't worry. That's just the local Hogwarts squid saying hullo." The moon shone down, while the stars twinkled, lighting the way besides the torches at the head of the boat. "Duck yer heads real quick!" Apparently Weasley missed the message, for Harry heard a quick gasp of 'ow!' from his boat.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will look like?" Blaise inquired, only for Harry to shrug, enjoying the slight rocking of the boat.

Hagrid speaking up, gave him their answer, "Up ahead you'll get yer first glimpse of Hogwarts!" It was magnificent, in Harry's opinion. Tall towers, brightly lit windows surrounding a particular area of the castle, built from a sturdy brick that gave it an impressive air of invulnerability. The boats came up on shore, while they all scrambled out and followed Hagrid up a set of stairs and to a giant set of doors. He raised a hand and gave three, booming knocks.

The doors slowly opened up, in a somewhat dramatic effect, to reveal even more stairs, and at the top stood a stern looking witch in emerald green robes, a black witch's hat atop her head. Her lips were pursed into a thin line, and her eyes were narrowed slightly as she observed the upcoming first years. "Thank you, Hagrid." She greeted the half-giant politely. The burly man merely offered a warm smile to the students before lumbering off. She turned and addressed them, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we begin, I must introduce the rules." Ignoring the groans she heard, she continued smoothly, "The house you are in will act as your family. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Any rule breaking will take away points, while any good deeds will earn points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will earn the House Cup. I suggest you make yourselves somewhat presentable." She eyed Weasley's dirt-smudged nose, and the pudgy boy's untucked shirt for a moment before turning away.

The throng of kids began to talk among themselves quietly, while Harry simply stood next to Blaise, breathing in and out, albeit deeply. Blaise, however, knew what he was doing; Harry was calming himself down, as they both did whenever they had a fight to compete in, or if they were nervous. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll be alright." His slightly older brother consoled, only for Harry to ignore him. The dark skinned boy gazed around, and caught Malfoy's eye, who was glaring daggers at the group of five. Blaise merely smirked and nodded his head, watching as the Malfoy boy grew red in the face. However, Malfoy wasn't a fool, and while it was foolish on Blaise and Harry's part to reveal a few of their tricks so early on, it was necessary, but they both knew Malfoy wouldn't do anything without Crabbe or Goyle.

A girl with frizzy hair to Harry's left was quickly muttering any and all spells she might have memorized, while her hands closed and opened, a sign of her nerves. Weasley muttered to the pudgy boy, "My brothers Fred and George said we have to fight a troll to get sorted." Harry snorted at that fact. If they were to fight a troll, it would take more experience and skills in their repertoire than a first years.

Several screams alerted Harry and Blaise, who immediately covered the three girls while falling into their combat stances. Looking around and seeing no immediate threat, Blaise looked up and paled slightly, "Hey, Harry...it's just some ghosts." The two brothers relaxed somewhat, only for Harry to continue to watch and observe. Blaise rolled his eyes, nodding, "Yeah yeah, be on your guard always. I swear, you're too serious sometimes."

Four ghosts came gliding by the students, arguing over someone called "Peeves." Taking note of the students, they stopped and three of them smiled warmly, while one just frowned. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you get into Gryffindor!"

"Or Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw!" The two women ghosts chorused, only for McGonagall to shoo the ghosts away.

With an calculating look at the students presented before her, she sniffed slightly, "We're ready for you now. Single file line, if you would. Follow me." She turned around and opened the wooden doors to reveal a giant dinner hall...a Great Hall, if you would. Four tables were in the room, two on the left, two on the right while the students lined in down the center. McGonagall stopped them, before she walked up to a stool that held a hat. The brim of the hat opened up, akin to a mouth and it began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hogwarts students that were already past their first year, clapped politely at the song. McGonagall cleared her throat and pulled out a roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you are to come up and place the Sorting Hat atop your head. Whenever it calls out your house, you are to go to the designated table." The line had vanished into a giant mass of nervous and excited first years, not knowing which house they would go into. "Abbot, Hannah!" A shy-looking girl with brunette pig tails walked up to the stool, vanishing underneath the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat screamed out, causing the house of badgers to clap politely for their newest. She smiled happily and skipped to the table, and so, the list continued on.

"Bones, Susan!" A girl with a bright smile and red hair that fell down in waves bounces up to the hat, disappearing underneath. A few moments had passed before the hat screamed her house; the house of the badgers. She walked over and sat next to Hannah, the two girls chatting quietly.

Trevor Boot went to Ravenclaw, as did Stephen Cornfoot and Michael Corner. Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin, along with Tracey. Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, Megan Jones following after.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out, and the girl with frizzy hair and memorizing the spells walked up with increased mutterings under her breath. She disappeared under the hat...and appeared to be arguing with it? McGonagall was about to ask what the hold up was, whenever the hat screamed out:

"RAVENCLAW!" The house next to Hufflepuff, decked out in blue and bronze trim clapped politely for their newest raven, and after Hermione, Anthony Goldstein followed immediately afterward. Goyle went to Slytherin, same with Daphne.

Neville Longbottom, the pudgy, nervous looking boy who kept loosing his toad, went to Gryffindor, as did Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Patarvi Patil. Her twin, Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw. Pansy Parkinson, a girl who was practically latched to Draco's hip, was sorted into Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall called out, trying her hardest to hide the displeasure at having called out Lucius Malfoy's son. He swaggered on up, oozing arrogance and sat down on the stool. The hat was lowered onto his head, only there for a few moments before calling out:

"SLYTHERIN!" The house on the far right, with green and silver trim, clapped loudly.

"Malfoy, Eta." The twin sister of Draco strolled forward with confidence, and a graceful air to her. She sat primly on the stool, and the hat was lowered onto her head. The entire hall was silent, as her sorting was taking a few minutes. Eventually, the hat opened its brim and roared:

"SLYTHERIN!" The house of the snakes clapped loudly, while Eta seemed almost...resigned to going there? Harry filed away the information for later, tuning out the rest of the sorting until his name was called.

"Scaletta, Harry." Feeling his brother nudge him forward, Harry shuffled until he was at the stool, before sitting down. The last view he saw was Blaise nodding to him with an encouraging smile, and feeling Eta's calculating gaze, before the hat cut off his view.

' _Ah, Mr. Scaletta. Quite an interesting mind you have here. Trained in muggle hand-to-hand combat, defeater of the most powerful Dark Lord that this world has seen in the last 50 years. Your trust is hard to gain, but you're loyal to a fault. You're particularly vindictive, and you always try to have a back-up plan. You're difficult, very difficult. Although, I think I know just what to do with you...'_

 _'Wait, defeater of the most powerful Dark Lord?'_ Harry questioned, only for the Hat to scream out his house:

"SLYTHERIN!" Still slightly confused, he dropped the hat and walked over, sitting next to Daphne, Eta and Tracey.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Daphne questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow. However, he merely shook his head, trying to process the information for himself. Weasley went into Gryffindor, while Blaise joined them at the Slytherin table.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up in brightly colored robes, moon spectacle glasses on his face. His beard, long and gray, was styled in some braids. He offered a warm smile, before speaking, "Welcome to Hogwarts. A few words before we begin to eat: The Third Floor is off limits, as it's under-going construction this year. The Forbidden Forest is of course, still Forbidden, to those who don't wish to die a most painful death," At this, he seemed to glance at the Weasley twins, who merely grinned in response before continuing, "And a few wise words: Nitwit, Odder, and Tweak! Let's eat!" With another wave of his hand, food lined the four tables, everyone beginning to dine in.

"Is he mad?" Blaise questioned, only for a upper year with beady eyes, a cranium like a cave man's, and crooked teeth to answer him.

"Mad? Yes, but he's extremely powerful. Pass the potatoes?" Blaise did so, while Harry ended up grabbing a bunch of roast on his plate.

"Harry, are you sure you need that much roast?" Daphne rose an eyebrow, as she cut delicately into her food.

"No, he doesn't. But Coach Mike wants him to maintain his weight, so he has to eat a lot of food, mainly protein." Blaise explained, while throwing grilled chicken and some carrots onto his own plate.

Meanwhile, at the staff table, one Professor Severus Snape was eyeing Harry Scaletta, his eyebrows furrowed. The boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't seem to place the pieces together. He bit into his steak, chewing while getting immersed in his thoughts. However, whenever Harry gazed up at the table, catching Quirrel's eye, before wincing, it caused Snape to catch a glimpse of Harry's eyes. He had _her_ eyes. Lily Potter. Shaking off the thoughts of his old flame, he glanced toward Quirrell to see what would warrant such a reaction. Seeing nothing, he filed up the information away for later, before continuing for his meal.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Eta inquired, seeing him slap his forehead in obvious pain.

"Probably just a headache." Harry answered, finishing off his roast beef while cutting into his chicken. He began to rummage through his pockets, while Blaise suddenly looked up, like a deer in the headlights, a piece of chicken grisel hanging from his mouth.

"Show some decorum, Blaise." Tracey chided softly, wrinkling her nose before she blinked as Harry suddenly placed a bottle labeled ' _Tabasco'_ on the table. "Uh...Harry? What's that?"

"That, Tracey," Blaise answered through gritted teeth, "is something that Mother and Father specifically told Harry not to bring. It's a simple hot sauce that is supposed to be used in short little bursts, adding a small zing to whatever you're eating. Harry, however," he deadpans, watching as Harry uncapped the bottle and began to shake and pour it all over his chicken, "likes to smother his food."

Harry grinned and pocketed the bottle, before he began to eat his food once more. Ignoring the looks he was getting, and ignoring the feeling as how his mouth was on fire, or how his eyes began to water, he continued to eat his chicken. He devoured it, following his carrots, green beans and asparagus. He wiped at his eye, sniffling loudly before he reached for his goblet. He chugged it down, not caring that some pumpkin juice was dripping down his chin and toward his clothes. He sat the goblet down and dabbed at his mouth and chin, wiping up any pumpkin juice before he burped quietly behind his hand, "Excuse me."

"You're impossible, Harry." Blaise sighed, smiling softly at his brother. He pouted whenever his food disappeared, only to grin widely at the desserts that lined the table. He reached for some treacle tart, only for Harry to snatch it away. "Hey!"

"Sorry, gotta be faster than that." Harry smirked as he bit into it. He ignored Blaise's frown before shrugging, "If you want to fight about this, we'll settle it in the common room, where everyone can see that I'm the better fighter." Blaise mumbled something that Harry ignored, before the dessert, too, vanished.

Dumbledore stood up, smiling warmly at everyone, "Now that we are all watered and fed, let us begin the trek off to bed right: With some music!" He waved his wand and music notes, staff bar and lyrics appeared in the air. "There's no set tune, so have fun! All together now!"

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

The teachers seemed to be singing through clenched teeth, with the exclusion of Snape, and the majority of the Slytherin's. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to enjoy singing it, and near the end of the song, Fred and George Weasley continued singing the song to a funeral march, dragging it out. The song ended, and Dumbledore clapped his hands, banishing the notes, bar staff and lyrics. "Now that we've had the most wonderful thing of all, let's all get some sleep. Prefects, if you lead your house to your dormitories."

The Slytherin Prefects, a boy with short cropped hair, black eyes, a crooked nose that was probably due to a past break, and crooked and gnarled teeth barked out, "Alright, Slytherins! This way!" The entire house of emerald and silver trekked toward the dungeons, while the female Prefect, someone with bright blue eyes and blonde hair watched from the rear and ensured that the first years didn't get lost or out of line. Arriving at a nearby painting of Salazar Slytherin, the boy spoke up, "My name is Marcus Flint, Quidditch leader and 5th year Prefect. As you can see, this painting is of our house founder, Salazar Slytherin. The entrance to our common room is six bricks down to the left, near this torch. All you have to do is pull said torch downward, while saying the password. Like so," He walked over and pulled down on the torch, saying the password which was, "Superior."

The bricks shifted and moved, similar to the gateway in Diagon Alley to reveal a doorway, which swung open to the common room. They all filed in, revealing a giant, high ceiling room, the entire layout being of the same obsidian brick that the rest of the dungeons were made of. A roaring fireplace broke the silence, crackling and popping as it ate away the wood. Lavish, black leather furniture lay about the room, several couches and chairs. In the far corners, there sat some round tables and chairs, presumably for study. Several lanterns covered the walls, while a ceiling fan with electric lights hung from above. ' _So it seems that Hogwarts isn't entirely stuck in the old ages.'_ Harry thought with a grin.

"The password changes every week, and if you forget it, try not to make it so obvious. We in Slytherin house always look out for our own, as everyone else in Hogwarts is practically against us." The female Prefect, spoke. "My name is Elise Piper, and if you should ever need Flint or myself, our dormitories are _mostly_ always open to anyone who needs it. They're located at the very end of the hallways. Boys dormitories are on the right, while the girls are on the left. Girls can enter the boys dormitories, but we must warn you, anything that you wouldn't want to be caught doing, lock your doors." She smirked at the blushes that the first years sported before continuing, "Boys cannot enter the girls dormitories. As I said earlier, you are to look out for one another outside the common room. Should you have any grudges in here, leave them. The grudges will still be here after classes and such. And now, let me introduce our Head of House, Professor Snape, our Potions professor as well."

"Thank you, Ms. Piper. As both prefects have stated, their doors are always _mostly_ open, should you need them. That goes to my door as well, I'm always willing to listen to a student, should they have trouble or concerns. My door is located past the Potions classroom, you only need take a right, then a left. It will have a painting of a lily on it." Here, he caught Harry's eye, before looking away. "Allow me to reiterate one more time: Slytherin's stick together. We do not show weakness, nor grudges outside of these walls. The other three houses view Slytherin in a negative light, and as such, we have to do our best not to give them any fuel to feed their fires." His lips upturned slightly, before falling back into a flat line. "If that is all, I bid you all goodnight. The first year dormitories are located at the first and second doors respectively, for each side. I shall see you all in the morning." With that, he nodded to the Prefects and the first years, before turning on his heel and leaving the common room, his robes billowing behind him, reminding Blaise and Harry of a giant bat.

"Goodnight, Harry." Daphne and Tracey chorused, while Eta merely nodded her goodnight.

"Goodnight, girls." Blaise and Harry chorused back, nodding in return to the female Malfoy. They traveled to their room, only to encounter Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at the center bed, left and right, respectively. Theodore Nott, a rat faced boy was trying to be sneaky from his bed on the left, in the middle. Harry mentally sighed, while Blaise walked over to a nearby table, throwing his Hogwarts robes over it.

"I doubt that's how you really think we're going to be sleeping, right?" Blaise scoffed.

"And why wouldn't it be? It's obvious that I'm superior to you and Scaletta." Malfoy sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be intimidating. However, something must of have flashed in both of the fighters eyes, because the two gorillas seemed to have a moment of clarity, remembering what happened on the train, and stepped down. "Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing?" Malfoy questioned, watching as the two moved. Crabbe moved to the bed nearest the door on the left side, while Goyle simply moved a bed down.

"It's obvious that they're giving their _superiors,_ " Harry mocked, "the proper beds." He strolled over and got in Malfoy's face, smirking, "Move, Malfoy. You're in my spot." The blonde ponce stood there gaping like a fish for a moment before he grew red in the face. Huffing, he moved to the bed closet to the door on the right. Blaise took Goyle's old spot, while Nott stayed where he was. And so, if you were to go from left to right, you had Crabbe, Nott, Harry, Blaise, Goyle and Malfoy. The two brothers quickly got ready for bed, ignoring how "my father would hear about this" and retreated behind their curtains.

Harry lay down for the night, ensuring that his knife was under his pillow and ready to grab a moment's notice. Luckily he and Blaise were light sleepers due to the training their father put them through. He closed his eyes and hoped for a wonderful time at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hopefully you all have enjoyed this chapter. A huge thanks to my beta reader, _**God of Vampires aka Alucard**_ , who helped out tremendously. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see, or who you'd like to see get the shit kicked outta them, feel free to message. Until next time!

-V


	6. Classes

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:**_

 _"I doubt that's how you really think we're going to be sleeping, right?" Blaise scoffed._

 _"And why wouldn't it be? It's obvious that I'm superior to you and Scaletta." Malfoy sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be intimidating. However, something must of have flashed in both of the fighters eyes, because the two gorillas seemed to have a moment of clarity, remembering what happened on the train, and stepped down. "Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing?" Malfoy questioned, watching as the two moved. Crabbe moved to the bed nearest the door on the left side, while Goyle simply moved a bed down._

 _"It's obvious that they're giving their superiors," Harry mocked, "the proper beds." He strolled over and got in Malfoy's face, smirking, "Move, Malfoy. You're in my spot." The blonde ponce stood there gaping like a fish for a moment before he grew red in the face. Huffing, he moved to the bed closet to the door on the right. Blaise took Goyle's old spot, while Nott stayed where he was. And so, if you were to go from left to right, you had Crabbe, Nott, Harry, Blaise, Goyle and Malfoy. The two brothers quickly got ready for bed, ignoring how "my father would hear about this" and retreated behind their curtains._

 _Harry lay down for the night, ensuring that his knife was under his pillow and ready to grab a moment's notice. Luckily he and Blaise were light sleepers due to the training their father put them through. He closed his eyes and hoped for a wonderful time at Hogwarts._

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

Again, this story is an AU. Harry's first year will be taking place around 2011.

-V

* * *

Harry awoke to the small _beep_ of his alarm clock. Most electronics didn't work inside Hogwarts, but apparently in the recent years due to technological advances, Dumbledore allowed some things to be bypassed by the magical field that used to destroy muggle inventions. Such things as alarm clocks, i-pods and small radios were allowed. Bigger things, such as consoles and TV's still couldn't work inside the magic castle.

He blearily opened his eyes, groaning into his pillow at the green glowing numbers that read _4:55 AM._ If he were lucky, maybe Blaise would show mercy on him, seeing as how it was a Saturday, and class didn't start until that coming Monday. If he were lucky, Blaise wouldn't want to get up and train... the covers of his bed were pulled off of him, causing him to curl up into a ball. "Blaise," He growled out, "it's the weekend. Normally you like to sleep in on the weekends."

"Normally you're right, but I'm excited. We can get up bright and early, stretch and train, and then explore the castle. It wouldn't be good to get lost whenever Monday comes around, now would it?" Blaise whispered, although Harry could practically _hear_ the wide grin that his brother sported.

"But it's five in the morning!" Harry whispered, "Why so early?"

"Better to get our day started early and right, than late and not right." His brother quipped back in a cheerful whisper. He tugged at Harry, forcing the raven haired boy out of bed. He sighed, opening his trunk to pull out his training clothes, a pair of shorts and a simple white T-shirt. He and Blaise left and, ignoring the cold stone flooring on their feet, headed to the Common Room. "So, Blaise," Harry turned, as they sat on one of the many leather couches that Slytherin had to offer, "where exactly are we supposed to train?"

"Well, right in here of course." His brother answered as if it were obvious. Ignoring his brothers narrowed eyes, he finished his hand wraps and got up. "C'mon Harry, it'll be fun. Now help me move these chairs." Blase began to drag the chairs across to one side of the room as quietly as he could, but when something scrapes against a stone textured surface, it'll make some noise.

Harry had just finished wrapping his hand wraps, and putting on his shin guards whenever a voice from the top of the stairs called out to them: The hell are you two doing? And up at this early hour?" He turned to see the female Prefect, Elise standing in a navy blue bathrobe, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see, Ms. Piper, we were actually getting ready to stretch and then train." Blaise answered easily, as if it were normal for students to do in a wizarding school. "Mind giving us a hand? We need all the furniture moved to one side of the room, or if possible, shrunk." Her frown shown her annoyance, but she also had a slender eyebrow raised, her curiosity piqued. Brandishing her wand, she did as Blaise asked. "Thanks, Elise!" Blaise gave her the widest smile he could muster, and Vito's lessons at wooing women must have paid off somewhat, for she gave a small smile in return. "You can care to stay and watch us train, if you want."

Elise didn't respond, merely sitting down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace, having shrunk all of the larger furniture, shoving the other stuff to the left side of the common room. Harry and Blaise began to stretch, Blaise started off with stretching out his hamstrings, taking a knee and standing with his back straight, his other leg and foot planted on the ground. Harry, meanwhile, dropped to a squat, stretching out one leg, then shifted and stretched out the other. Elise cleared her throat, "And what are the stretches for?"

"Well, besides helping flexibility, it's also to ensure that we don't injure ourselves during training." Harry answered, taking note of the clock. It was now around 6:00, the boys loving to take their time with stretches, along with moving the furniture before Elise came to help.

"And what is this training? Does it have a name?" Elise questioned.

"It's called Muay Thai." Blaise responded, before the two began to jog in place. Hearing more footsteps, the two took note of Eta, Daphne, and Tracey all making their way up from their dormitories. "Good morning, ladies!" He said cheerfully.

"Early risers?" Eta questioned, rubbing some sleep from her eyes.

"More like slave driver." Harry muttered, as he dodged Blaise's jab, countering with a quick right cross. The two began to move around, trading blows. A kick there, a combo here. While they weren't putting too much force behind their blows, there was definitely a lot of speed to the two of them. While the boys didn't look like much, they preferred it that way. It made the resulting victory of kicking ass that much sweeter. Around 7:00 AM, they began to hear more people beginning to awaken, except for the upper years. And so, the two quit their sparring session, and headed off for a shower. Before they left, Harry turned to the four females, "Elise, if you don't mind too terribly, would you perhaps show us around the castle? Blaise and I would like to have a good map of the school by the time Monday rolls around. Tracey, Daphne, and Eta, you are more than welcome to join us."

Elise let out a low yawn, covering it behind her hand as she narrowed her eyes at the boy, "It was one thing to help you move the furniture so you and Blaise could spar. But asking me to escort you around the castle? That's pretty time-consuming, and what's in it for me?" As she was speaking, she moved the furniture back to their rightful place, and enlarged the shrunken couches.

"Well, we could pay you." Harry started off, only for Blaise to elbow him gently, "What?"

"Or, we could train you." The dark skinned boy answered with a grin. "Yes, you're an upper year and yes, you probably know loads of magic by now, but what happens when you're disarmed? It would be pretty handy to...well, know hand-to-hand combat."

"You two go shower, and I'll have the answer for you when _all_ of you are done with breakfast." The Prefect said after a moment of silence. Harry and Blaise exchanged grins, while the three girls looked thoughtful. Eta was still trying to figure out if Harry and Blaise had an ulterior motive, while Daphne and Tracey were wondering if Blaise could extend those hand-to-hand lessons to them as well.

Elise, true to her word, showed the group of five around the school, and when asked, Elise simply replied that they had worked out a deal. Blaise and Harry would train Elise early in the mornings, having finally worked out the details.

XxXx

"Can you believe the amount of classes we have with the Gryffindors?" Daphne moaned out, staring at her timetable with disgust. She didn't know the spell to set things on fire yet, so she was settling for trying to set it alight with her eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, silently agreeing. Stabbing a sausage link with his fork, he batted Daphne's and Blaise's forks away with his knife, before eating it, savoring the the look on their faces. "As if you two could steal _my_ food," he smirked, only to pout whenever Tracey stole a piece of egg from his plate. "How the hell do you keep taking my food?" He only received a impish grin in return.

"Come on, guys, we gotta get to Transfiguration. Heard McGonagall is particularly strict on Slytherin's." Blaise got up, leading the way, with Eta, Daphne and Tracey in the middle, while Harry took up the back. This was how they preferred it, the boys guarding the girls. Vito taught them that, as did Coach Michael and Cody. Now, that's not to say that the females couldn't protect themselves, but they'd rather be the one that took the damage, to spare them. Chivalry and all that rot. They arrived somewhat early to the class, taking their seat near the back row, three to a table. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey took the left table, while Harry and Eta were on the right. Other Slytherin's began to file in, and seeing the open spot, a girl with a strong face named Pansy Parkinson took it, much to Eta's displeasure, if the look on her face were any indication.

"Bad blood between you two?" Harry muttered, keeping an eye on Malfoy, seeing the blonde sit at the table in front of them with Crabbe and Goyle. Nott, along with a Bulstrode and a Slytherin that Harry didn't catch the name of. Eta narrowed her eyes slightly, before making a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat.

"We'll talk about it later." She whispered, raising an eyebrow at the cat that leaped onto McGonagall's desk. "What's a cat doing here?"

"I don't think that's a cat." Harry answered, only for Pansy to snort. "Very lady-like of you, Pansy."

"Oh, sod off, Scaletta. And as if McGonagall was that cat. That's ridiculous." She scoffed, turning up her nose at him.

"Want to place a wager on it, then?" Blaise questioned, hearing the female. "I'll bet you five galleons, that the cat is McGonagall."

"You're on, Zabini." Pansy replied in a haughty voice, confident she was right.

All the Gryffindors began to enter, taking their seats on the right side of the room, eyeing the Slytherin's with distrust, having heard some rumors or truths from the upper year Gryffindors. And so, the rivalry and hatred between the two houses started anew for the year. All the Gryffindor's, except for two were accounted for. Time ticked by, as silence reigned over the room. Approximately fifteen minutes after the class was supposed to begin, the door slammed open to reveal Weasley and Longbottom, the two panting and clambering into the classroom. "We made it. Could you believe the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Weasley breathed out, Longbottom nodding in agreement.

However, shock and fear filled their faces as the cat on McGonagall's desk transformed into McGonagall herself, who stared at the two Gryffindor's with mild displeasure from behind her glasses. "That was brilliant, Professor." Longbottom squeaked out.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Longbottom. But do you wish to inform me of why you and Mr. Weasley were late?" She arched an eyebrow, narrowing her gaze.

"We...we got lost." Weasley spoke up, turning red around the ears from embarrassment.

"Perhaps I should turn yourself or Mr. Longbottom into a pocket-watch, that way one of you would be on time. Or perhaps, a map?" She waved them to a desk, sitting next to the bushy-haired Granger, "Now class, open your textbooks and begin to take notes." She waved her wand, beginning to write instructions on the board. "After the notes are taken over the first three paragraphs, we are going to begin a simple transfiguration. We are to transfigure this matchstick into a needle, like so." She waved her wand, showing the desired result, before transfiguring it back.

Harry pulled out a note book, and a pen, beginning to write down the notes. While the school list called for ink wells, quills and the parchment, Harry and Blaise decided to, as Vito said, " _Get Muggle with it."_ Finishing his notes, he read the instructions on the board as carefully as possible, trying to memorize the movements, quietly muttering the incarnation before he cast the spell.

After a few more minutes of silent incarnation, he tried it for real. " _Acusignis_." He frowned whenever it merely turned silver in color, the tip of the match becoming slightly pointier. Professor McGonagall strolled by, checking everyone's progress. She begrudgingly gave Harry two points to Slytherin for showing some improvement. He sighed and tried to visualize the matchstick becoming the needle, and tried it again, only to receive a more pronounced needle tip. He shrugged and gave up on it for now, seeing Eta try and fail, growing visibly frustrated at the task, if the slight twitch of her eye was an indication.

"Try to visualize the matchstick becoming the needle. It helped me get that." Harry pointed to his progress so far, before craning his neck to see Blaise's progress. His brother had apparently figured out the same conclusion, but had better luck, as his was more needle than matchstick. "Lucky bastard." He muttered to himself, sighing somewhat. It seemed that he was alright at Transfiguration for now, and his brother had a better grasp at it. Oh well, ya win some, ya lose some.

"Thanks, Harry." Eta muttered, while the boy merely nodded. At the end of class, they were assigned a foot of parchment on how transfiguring some objects into others could be useful. Afterward, they headed to the last class for Monday, which was Potions. The Slytherin's all walked together in one giant group, while the Gryffindor's were a bunch of separate little groups, usually of two to three students.

Arriving, Harry sat next to Blaise, while Tracey and Daphne sat next to one another. Eta, to her immense displeasure, was sitting once again, next to Pansy. The Gryffindor's took up the other side of the room, Weasley and his friends shooting dark looks to the Slytherin's, while Malfoy and his goons sneered back. Ah, to have rivals in school. Nothing bad could possibly come from it, right?

The door slammed shut and Professor Snape strolled forward, his robes billowing behind him. In the dimly lit room, there sat a few candles, and one low-powered light bulb that looked close to expiring. "There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class. I'm sure most of you do not appreciate the subtle art of potion making. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, put a stopper to death. I can also teach you to spill your darkest secrets, ensnare the heart of the one you desire, poison your enemies." His lips were drawn into a line, as he scowled out at the students. His dark, black eyes were like endless tunnels, seemingly swallowing everything he cast his gaze upon. He crossed his arms, his hands hidden within his robes. "Tell me, Mr. Longbottom," he barked out suddenly, causing the Gryffindor to jump, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I d-don't know, s-s-sir." Longbottom stuttered out.

"Pity." Professor Snape's nose twitched before he switched victims, "Mr. Weasley! Where would I look for a beazor?"

"I don't know, Professor. Perhaps you can ask Hermione, though. She seems to know." Weasley answered, gaining a snicker from his friend, Dean Thomas. Granger, did in fact have her hand up for both questions, but Snape disregarded her.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Seeing him about to protest, Seamus Finnigan kicked him under the desk, effectively shutting him up. "And as for you, Ms. Granger, I don't recall calling on you, so you can put your hand down, you foolish girl. Let's try on the other side of the room, then, shall we? Ms. Malfoy, can you answer the first question?"

"It brews a potion known as the Draught of the Living Death, Professor. It's apparently so powerful that it incurs a death like state." Eta answered, causing Professor Snape to nod at her.

"Mr. Scaletta, do you know the answer to the second question?" Professor Snape gazed at Harry, noticing _her_ eyes for the second time. He had _her_ eyes...and looked somewhat like that damned Potter. But his name was Scaletta...? He narrowed his eyes in thought, filing the information for later before taking note of the scar on Harry's forehead. ' _Quite peculiar.'_ He almost didn't hear Harry's answer, which was 'from the stomach of a goat, Professor'. He nodded his head, "Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Alright, Gryffindor, let's try one more question, to see if you all aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach from your house." Ignoring their scowls, he continued on, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He once again, ignored Granger's hand, "Can anyone from Gryffindor answer this besides Ms. Granger?" Seeing no hand rise, he frowned, "Really? None of you bothered to open a textbook before setting foot into my classroom? Despicable. Very well. Mr. Zabini?"

"There isn't a difference, aside from the fact that they both go under the name of Aconite." Blaise answered, earning another five points to Slytherin. Professor Snape then began to write instructions on the board for the potion that was supposed to cure boils.

"Now, we are going to pair you up with one another. Scaletta, you're with Ms. Malfoy. Zabini, you're with Greengrass. Davis, you're with Parkinson. Malfoy, you shall be with Goyle. Nott with Crabbe. Weasley and Longbottom, while Finnigan and Thomas are paired together. Granger, you shall be with Patil. Well? Get started!"

"Do you want me to crush the snake fangs, or do you?" Harry questioned, only for Eta to wordlessly hand him the mortar and snake fangs. "Could have just answered me." He muttered.

"Yes, but I'd rather not waste my breath." Eta mocked Harry, only to quickly flash a smile, "Relax, Harry, I'm only joking." The two began to get to work, and silence fell upon the classroom, until an bubbling noise from the Gryffindor side caused everyone to look up, or try to back away. Longbottom and Weasley's potion was bubbling up dangerously, and they only had a moment's reaction until it exploded, covering Longbottom, Weasley, Patil and Tracey. Boils began to spring up on the four, which looked rather painful.

Harry regarded Tracey with a calm eye, catching Blaise's who merely nodded in confirmation. "You idiot boys! Weasley, why didn't you stop Longbottom from adding the porcupine quills until you had taken the potion off the fire? Fifteen points from Gryffindor for wasting my time, and a detention for both of you, my office, tomorrow night at seven! Now, you four get to the Hospital Wing to get the cure administered." He quickly waved the mess away, glaring at the four who left. Turning back to the remaining class, he attempted to get back his mask of indifference. "That will be all for today, class. Bottle up what you have and hand it to me, and then be on your way."

The students did so, shuffling out of the classroom, and whenever Harry handed his and Eta's potion in, he couldn't help but wonder about the curious gaze that Professor Snape gave him. It was as if Snape were looking at a ghost or something. Shaking it away, the boy met up with his friends and the group of four went to the Hospital Wing to wait on Tracey. It only took them five minutes to arrive, but as they were about to step through the doors, Tracey stepped out, cured of her boils. "Stupid Weasley, stupid Longbottom!" She growled out, as she joined them. "I want to get back at them."

"You do know that it was an accident, right?" Eta smirked at the glare that Tracey sent her, shrugging, "But who am I to say no to some revenge?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Harry confirmed. "Blaise and I will think of something, and then we'll inform you ladies. Now, who's ready for lunch? I'm starving." The group of five left for the Great Hall, half the day done.

XxXx

Their first day of class done, Harry and Blaise were lounging by the fireplace, while Eta, Tracey and Daphne were nearby, working on their Transfiguration homework. "So, how do you feel about all of this?" Blaise rose an eyebrow, waiting on Harry's reaction. His brother merely shrugged, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"It's alright, considering on how it's only the first day. It's bound to get harder though, you know." Seeing Blaise nod, Harry stifled a yawn, "I'm knackered. I think I'll go to bed." He got up and stretched, nodding his goodnight to the girls before strolling toward his dormitory. However, seeing Pansy gossip with Millicent and another Slytherin girl whose name escaped him at the moment, he shifted and chose a different direction. "Parkinson." He greeted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What do you want, Scaletta?" She stopped whatever she was going to say, turning to glare at him. He only held out his hand, causing her to scoff, "What?"

"You owe my brother five galleons. I'm just here to collect." Harry answered.

Pansy snorted, before sneering at him, "You don't actually think I was serious, were you?"

"If you aren't good on your word, then how can we fellow Slytherin's trust you?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her. Pansy started to get up, only for Elise to walk over just then.

"Is there a problem, here, firsties?" She was glancing at Harry and Pansy, having seen the conversation from afar.

"Oh, no problem here at all, Elise. Pansy was just going to pay the five galleons she owes my brother, right, Pansy?" Harry smiled sweetly at her, only for the girl to grow red in the face. She eventually stopped whatever tantrum she was going to throw, for she merely reached into her bag, pulling out a small coin purse. Fishing out the requested money, she threw them at Harry, who caught them as they hit his chest and started to descent to the ground. "Pleasure doing business with you, Pansy." Turning around and winking at Elise, he nodded once to her before letting out another yawn, "As I told the others, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Elise."

"Goodnight, Scaletta." The Prefect responded, watching the first year head to the dormitories. Pretending she didn't hear the nasty whispers and curse words that Pansy threw at his back, Elise left the table, beginning to think on what she knew and thought of Harry Scaletta so far.

* * *

I'll begin writing the next chapter immediately, and should you all have any suggestions on how Harry and co. should handle the Troll, I'm down to listen! I already have a general idea for the first five years of Harry's time at Hogwarts, but I'm always down to listen to what you all would maybe like to see. Once again, thanks to _**God of Vampires,** aka **Alucard.**_

I'll see you all in the next chapter! R&R

-V


	7. Hallows Eve

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:**_

 _"Is there a problem, here, firsties?" She was glancing at Harry and Pansy, having seen the conversation from afar._

 _"Oh, no problem here at all, Elise. Pansy was just going to pay the five galleons she owes my brother, right, Pansy?" Harry smiled sweetly at her, only for the girl to grow red in the face. She eventually stopped whatever tantrum she was going to throw, for she merely reached into her bag, pulling out a small coin purse. Fishing out the requested money, she threw them at Harry, who caught them as they hit his chest and started to descent to the ground. "Pleasure doing business with you, Pansy." Turning around and winking at Elise, he nodded once to her before letting out another yawn, "As I told the others, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Elise."_

 _"Goodnight, Scaletta." The Prefect responded, watching the first year head to the dormitories. Pretending she didn't hear the nasty whispers and curse words that Pansy threw at his back, Elise left the table, beginning to think on what she knew and thought of Harry Scaletta so far._

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

Again, this story is an AU. Harry's first year will be taking place around 2011. I updated Daphne's look, as I've always pictured her as a blonde, rather than a brunette or the like.

-V

* * *

Classes began to fall into a slight repetition. Go to Transfiguration, earn a few measly points, go to Herbology and get dirty (much to Blaise's displeasure and Harry's amusement), sleep through History of Magic, try not to have something explode in Potions, and try not to be utterly bored out of their mind at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their teacher, Quirrell, reeked of garlic, had a huge stutter worse than Longbottom and seemed to be scared of his own shadow. Just _what_ was that man doing teaching? He was a joke.

Charms was fun in Harry's opinion, while Blaise thought it was a bit bland. The two had done nothing but gain points for Slytherin, thus gaining the elder snakes respect. They continued to train in the mornings, and when Elise joined them, they trained her as well.

Today was a particularly good day, as they were going to do their first flying lesson. The only bad news was that it was with the Gryffindors, and that spelled trouble. Harry and co. entered the Great Hall, ignoring the glares from Weasley and his lot, sitting down at their normal spot at the Slytherin table, near the end. Gathering a bit of sausage links, bacon, eggs, toast, and a single hotcake, Harry reached for a nearby Goblet and took a tentative sip. He sighed blissfully, taking a longer drink. "Ah, coffee...delicious." He murmured, causing Blaise to kick him under the table. "Ow, Blaise, what the hell?"

"How much sugar?" Blaise narrowed his eyes, only for Harry to sip his coffee in reply, staring at the dark-skinned boy in return.

"Is a bunch of sugar a bad thing?" Tracey questioned innocently, only for Harry to slam his goblet down on the table, sighing happily. The boy in question began to eat his food in a civilized manner, completely ignoring the glare his brother sent him.

"It's only a bad thing because Blaise can't stand having sugar in his coffee." Harry answered, while stabbing a sausage link and chewing on it. He batted away Daphne and Blaise's forks, as per their routine, only for Tracey to swoop in and steal some egg. "Seriously, _how_ do you keep stealing my food? I'm gonna have to start wielding both my fork and knife, fend off both sides." He mumbled.

"You don't just add sugar to your coffee, Harry," Blaise shook his head, "you put enough in there to put someone into a diabetic coma." Seeing Daphne's confused look, he shook his head again, "Nevermind."

Quickly finishing his food, Harry stood up and offered a wide grin, "C'mon, Blaise, let's go fly!" He then ran off, leaving the other four at the table.

"I...are we just gonna let him run off?" Eta deadpanned, before she sighed and stood, following the general direction of where Harry went. She suddenly let out a scream as Harry popped out from behind a suit of armor before hastily drawing her wand, only for Harry to duck and knock her hand to the side, gripping it tightly. "That wasn't nice, Harry." She growled out, only to hear Daphne and Tracey giggle. "Shut it, you two."

"I dunno, seemed like a good idea to me." Harry responded cheerily, before he let Eta's hand go. "C'mon, let's go fly, and hope that my sugar high doesn't end before then."

"Note to self, keep sugar away from Harry." Blaise said to the girls, who merely nodded in agreement. Eta, however, sported a small blush from how Harry's hand felt on hers. Tracey took note and opened her mouth to say something, only for Eta to silence her with a glare.

The group of five arrived where the flying lessons would be held, a little ways outside of the courtyard, on a grassy hill. Other Slytherins were already there, such as Malfoy and his ilk. Said blonde sneered at Harry and Blaise, the two promptly ignoring them. Pansy glared daggers at Harry, as if her gaze would cause him to keel over, while Harry merely offered a wide smile back. The Gryffindor's all filed out, opposite of the Slytherin's and while the snakes had their grudges and problems, when faced against the other houses, they were united. So, all of them adopted a mask of indifference, except for Blaise, who continued to smile politely to the other house.

Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas all glared at the Slytherin's, Malfoy and his goons sneering back. Madam Hooch finally strolled out and smiled, her golden hawk-like eyes observing the glass, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Madam Hooch." The kids all chorused respectfully.

"Today is your first flying lesson. Now, seeing as how everyone is in front of their brooms, I want you all to stick a hand out and say 'Up.' You have to say it with feeling, otherwise it won't work." Madam Hooch instructed.

Harry held out his right hand and murmured a small, "Up." The broom practically shot into his hand, as he gripped the handle and smiled somewhat, "Whoa." He turned and saw that Blaise was having some difficulty, while Daphne and Eta's, along with Malfoy's all were in their hands. Tracey's, along with Granger's, refused to leave the ground, probably due to some fear of flying or heights. Longbottom's twitched on the ground, while Weasley's shot up and hit him in the nose, causing a snicker from the Slytherin side.

"Everyone have their brooms? Excellent. Now, on my whistle we're going to mount our brooms, grip the handle so no one will fall off, and rise up into the air slowly. Once we're a little bit off the ground, we'll descend and land." She raised the whistle to her lips, only to drop it as Longbottom began to rise in the air, "Mr. Longbottom, I haven't given the signal. Mr. Longbottom?" She questioned, watching as the boy steadily rose higher. Suddenly he shot off, causing her to yell, "Mr. Longbottom, get back down here this instant!"

The boy screamed, and everyone watched in morbid fascination as the broom slammed Longbottom into the castle walls. "Should we do something?" Tracey whispered, only for Harry to raise an eyebrow at her, "What? Despite him being a Gryffindor, he's still a human being."

"Nah, he'll be fine." Blaise answered, watching as Longbottom hung by his robes on a stone spear held by a statue. "Maybe." He winced as the boy fell, only to be caught by a torch holder, the sharp points saving Longbottom, if only for a brief moment. Longbottom yelped as he fell, everyone hearing a small _crunch_ from when the boy landed. "See? He's fine." Blaise said with a smile, only for Tracey to shove him, "What?"

"Blaise, Tracey, behave." Eta sniffed slightly, watching as Madam Hooch attended to Longbottom, the two departing for the Hospital Wing. Harry took note of something shiny, strolling over and picking it up. He blinked slightly, turning to his friends, "That's a rememberall, Harry. If the smoke turns red, it means you forgot something."

Harry nodded in acceptance at the answer and was about to pocket it, only for Weasley and Malfoy to stroll up. "Give it here, Scaletta." Weasley stated, while Malfoy merely shoved Weasley out of the way.

"Normally I'd die before agreeing with a Weasley, but rather than give it to him, why not give it to me?" Malfoy said, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry raised an eyebrow looking at the two in a somewhat bored fashion before he pocketed Longbottom's trinket. Without a word, he pocketed it and turned away, ignoring how the two behind him began to squabble.

Soon the class ended, and everyone went to their next class. Professor Snape however, was watching from a nearby window leaving Dumbledore's office. He pursed his lips in thought, and sighed at the oncoming headache. He really didn't like to hear bout how Draco's father would hear about this... He turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeons, intent on making the Gryffindors miserable. It was quite fun.

* * *

"Harry, where are you going?" Daphne questioned, her dark brown eyes staring at him with curiosity. He simply held up the remembrall and left the library without a word. However, hearing footsteps behind him, he stopped and turned slightly, seeing Eta come up to him.

"Slytherin's have to stick together, Harry. Honestly." She rolled her eyes at him, making a small show to fix her hair as they soon became surrounded by moving students who were headed to the Great Hall for lunch. "I still don't see why you're going to give Longbottom his trinket back, anyway." She turned up her nose slightly, as the two moved toward the Hospital Wing.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do. I don't trust Weasley, and I know that your brother would rather taunt Longbottom than give it back to him." Harry explained quietly, shrugging. She seemed to accept this answer, nodding slightly before they descended down the stairs. Arriving at the Fourth floor, they continued on their way only to encounter Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas. "There you are, Longbottom." Harry spoke first, unconsciously moving in front of Eta, shielding her with his body.

"W-wh-what do you w-w-want?" Longbottom stuttered out, only to blink in shock as Harry wordlessly held out his remembrall. He took it with a trembling hand, before nodding, "T-thanks." The two Slytherin's left without another word, headed to the Great Hall to join their friends. They continued on in relative silence before Eta suddenly stopped near the girls lavatory.

"Mind waiting? I have to freshen up." Without waiting for a reply, she vanished, leaving Harry to stand there awkwardly. He shuffled from side to side, eyes moving constantly. He knew he was paranoid, but he couldn't help it. He would rather be on his guard all the time, than to be taken unaware. So what if he never really relaxed? Who needed to relax anyway? Certainly not Harry. He jumped if only slightly whenever Eta re-appeared and latched onto his arm, dragging him along to the Great Hall. "Thanks for waiting, Harry." She said sweetly, although she was somewhat tense. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, only to clamp it shut whenever she dug her nails into his skin.

They arrived at the Slytherin table, and Daphne took notice of how on edge Eta seemed to be. Wordlessly she rose an eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged somewhat helplessly. She nodded slightly, which Harry took for a good sign. Maybe she would be able to help Eta. Girls were weird, he concluded, as he threw a quick sandwich together of roast beef, cheese, mustard and jalapenos. He washed it down with some pumpkin juice, hearing Blaise murmur, "The mail's here." Looking up, the mail had indeed arrived. Hedwig and Kestrel landed beside their owners and while Kestrel stole a piece of sausage from Blaise, Hedwig simply pecked at Harry's ear affectionately before flying off once the letter had been detached from her leg. "Bloody owl." Blaise growled out as Kestrel drew blood from pecking his knuckle too hard and flying off, more sausage in its beak.

Unfolding the letter, Harry began to read the familiar chicken scratch of his father's handwriting:

 _Harry,_

 _How is Hogwarts? How are your classes going? Which house did you get sorted into, and is Blaise with you? Your Ma says hi, and that she misses you terribly. I hope you're having loads of fun, and we can't wait to see you come Christmas time. Since I know you made some friends, or at least acquaintances, she said to invite them over for the holidays. She's apparently going back to how she used to run things around that time of the year, with a ball, of all things. Here's hoping I can still fit into my old tux, eh? Cody and Michael both ask if you and Blaise are keeping up with your training, and for your sake, I hope you are. They're slave drivers when they want to be. Write back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Vito_

Harry smiled somewhat and exchanged letters with Blaise, which was written from their mother. It basically said the same thing, so having to reply to both parents wouldn't be too difficult. He frowned as he turned to Blaise somewhat, "Blaise?" He questioned.

"Mm?" His brother grunted out, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Do...do you remember those dance lessons Mother gave us a few years back?" Harry watched as his brother paled somewhat, before he nodded, "Do y'think we'll have to take a refresher course?" Blaise merely groaned and stuffed his head down atop of his arms, while Harry patted his brother on the back. "Yeah, me too, buddy." They ignored the giggles of the girls, and soon the group left for Transfiguration.

The lesson in itself was boring, but after the class ended, there was a small confrontation outside. Of course, it was between Malfoy and Weasley. "Please, Weasley, if you were half the wizard you said you were, you wouldn't be so poor." Malfoy sneered.

"I'll show you, Malfoy, just how much of a wizard I really am." Weasley snapped, growing red in the face, "How about tonight? Seamus here is my second."

"Fine, eleven at the trophy room." Malfoy confirmed, "Crabbe's my second." Seeing Weasley look hesitant, Malfoy smirked, "What? Scared of a little Wizard's Duel?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm not. You're on!" Weasley vowed, as the Gryffindor's shoved their way past the Slytherin's. Soon the crowd dispersed, but Harry looked somewhat thoughtful.

"What is it, Harry?" Eta questioned quietly, seeing his look.

"Well, I think I have a way to get both Malfoy and Weasley into trouble." Harry answered.

She was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face, "Go on." And so, Harry began to tell his plan to the female Malfoy, which spread to the others as well. The group of five made their way down to the dungeons, only to encounter just the person they wanted to see. Harry broke away from the group and approached, ignoring the hiss the man's furball gave him. "Mr. Filch?" He called out. The Hogwarts caretaker whipped his head around, staring at Harry with a scowl, and bloodshot eyes.

"What do ye want?" He grumbled out.

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you that I have overheard that two Gryffindor's challenged two Slytherin's to a duel tonight in the trophy room at eleven. Normally I wouldn't be selling out my fellow snakes, but he needs to be taken down a peg or two. Perhaps, if these two Slytherin's couldn't enter the common room after curfew, they might...oh, I don't know, get caught?" Harry smirked internally as Filch smiled nastily, showing crooked and yellowed teeth.

"Say no more, lad. Students out of bed deserved to be punished." Filch agreed, while Harry pulled out two galleons, slipping them into Filch's hand.

"Might I suggest that you didn't hear this from me?" Seeing Filch nod, Harry continued, "Also, one more suggestion, Mr. Filch. You may want to inform Professor McGonagall after dinner." With that, Harry turned away and rejoined his friends who were off to the side, studying paintings or talking among one another. Seeing Eta's raised eyebrow, Harry merely nodded and murmured, "Here's hoping it works."

That night, at approximately 11:30, Harry was finishing up his homework, lounging by the fire. The door to the Common Room opened and Malfoy and Crabbe entered, Malfoy obviously angered at something. "I can't believe that we got detention. Who does that _squib_ think he is?" Malfoy hissed out, only for Crabbe to nod in agreement. "How did they even know we would be out and about tonight? Oh well, at least Weasley and Finnigan got caught as well, so some good came out of it." Seeing Harry, Malfoy stopped short and glared, "Scaletta."

"What, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, as he began to put away his stuff.

"I bet you're the one that got us into trouble!" Malfoy spoke, his volume rising with each word. Harry merely turned and crossed his arms, while leaning against the couch, causing Malfoy to take a few steps forward, only for Harry's eyes to flash dangerously.

"Malfoy, praytell, what would I have to gain for getting you into trouble? You know that I hold house loyalty above all else. If you lose points, you bring disrespect and shame upon the name of Slytherin. I have no reason to do that. But you do, apparently." His lips upturned into a smirk as Malfoy grew red in the face. He whipped out his wand, only for it to go flying out of his hand toward the right. They all turned to see Flint standing there with Elise, one looking at the confrontation with amusement, the other with annoyance.

"So, what's going on here, Malfoy?" Flint questioned.

"Scaletta here got me in trouble somehow with Filch!" Malfoy accused, pointing a finger at Harry. The two Prefects turned to look at the boy, who had on an emotionless mask of indifference. "I don't know how, but he did!"

"Please, Malfoy. You got yourself into trouble because you got caught." Elise said, her hands on her hips.

"No one was talking to you, you half-blood." Malfoy, caught up in his anger spat out. However, he seemed to realize his words, and just whom he was talking to, for he paled and stared at her with wide eyes. Elise, to her credit, merely narrowed her eyes before turning to Flint. The other Prefect merely smiled nastily before watching as Elise quickly whipped out her wand and hexed Malfoy. "Please, you hardy did anything..." he trailed off, watching as his hair began to fall out. "What did you do?" He whispered, his voice coming out in a whine.

"Instant scalping hex." Elise informed him before she shrugged, "Don't insult your betters, Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin, and a detention will be in order, I believe. Oh, quit whining about your hair, you foolish brat!" She snapped, before sighing, "Go to bed, the both of you. Malfoy, if you're so concerned about your bloody appearance, wear a hat, or see if Professor Snape will show some pity on you and help you grow your hair back." The two scurried off, but not before Malfoy received his wand back from Flint, who scowled at the boy. The two Prefects turned and gazed at Harry, who merely nodded to them and pulled out some galleons. Flint took three, and Elise declined the offered coin, who waved it away. "Just happy to help, Scaletta." She said softly, before turning to Flint, "Go get some sleep, Flint. Thanks for your help."

"What can I say, Piper? I love to help out aspiring business men." He gave another crooked grin to Harry, before heading to his room.

"Thank you, Elise. I sincerely mean that." The first year murmured, only for the Prefect to envelop Harry in a hug. The boy returned it, and blushed slightly whenever she placed a kiss on his head.

"Go get some sleep, it's late." Elise sent him off, before turning out any lights that remained on, and dousing the fire with a quick _Augmenti._

XxXx

Halloween soon fell upon Hogwarts, and as such, it reflected. Peeves the poltergeist was throwing dungbombs that looked like pumpkins, trying to cause his own mischief, while the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost, tried to keep him in line. Suits of Armor danced or tried to scare the first years, while the upper years continued on as if it were nothing.

Malfoy systematically continued to get in trouble for things he didn't do, or getting caught. It appeared that he was the Slytherin fall man, and as such, it lowered his standing in the house of snakes. Pansy even stopped being seen with him, dropping him like a hot plate. The only ones that were with Malfoy were Crabbe and Goyle, but who knew how long that would last.

The rest of Slytherin, however, continued to become stronger and even more united. Flint continued to watch out for Harry and Blaise, even though the two didn't need it. He, along with Pucey and some other upper years kept an eye on the first years, and should the first years be pranked by the Weasley twins, or attacked by any of the other houses, retribution was swift and hard.

The first year Slytherin's had Charms with the Gryffindor's, and today's lesson would be over the levitation charm. "Now class, remember to swish and flick your wand, with the incantation being Wingardium Leviosa. Now, off you go."

Harry practiced the swish and flick part, trying to get it down before he tried his hand at the spell itself. Confident in his abilities, he did as instructed and stated, " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " With a grin, he watched as the feather he was practicing on, lazily floated up into the air and did a few loops before floating back down. Professor Flitwick applauded and cheered slightly, awarding Slytherin five points. Soon after, Blaise, Eta and Daphne managed to achieve success as well, all obtaining two points a piece.

On the Gryffindor side, Granger was busy berating Weasley, trying to help him out, only for Weasley to sulk whenever she showed him up. "C'mon, Weasley, surely you can put forth some effort." Tracey snarked out, only for Weasley to glare at her. He mumbled something under his breath, that only she heard. However, she stiffened up slightly, and her expression hardened as anger shone in her eyes. Whenever class ended, she gathered her books and supplies, and before anyone could ask or stop her, she fled.

"Daphne, Eta, would you two mind going after her?" Harry questioned quietly, only watching as the two blondes went after their friend. Harry turned and was shouldered roughly by one crying Granger, before he sighed. "Friggin' Weasley...making women cry. What a git." He shook his head before he and Blaise strolled over to the where Weasley, Finnigan and Longbottom were standing. "So, Weasley." He crossed his arms, ignoring the wands that were already in the Gryffindor's hands, "Mind telling me what you told Tracey?"

The redhead glared and looked at the two somewhat nervously, before he grew confident and puffed out his chest, "Yeah. I said that she should have just died along with her whore of a mother, and that her Death Eater dad was glad to be rid of her." He barely had time to react before a quick right cross collided with his face, breaking his nose. He fell to the ground in a heap, blood pouring freely as he rose to his feet. "Youw basward! You broth my nose!"

"Oh dear, that does seem troubling. You may want to go to the Hospital Wing." Professor Snape spoke up from behind him, causing the three Gryffindor's to whirl around.

"But Professor, Scaletta-" Finnigan started, only for his sentence to die off whenever Snape turned his glare toward him.

"I know what Mr. Scaletta did. He protected a housemates honor for Mr. Weasley's cheek. Take him to the Hospital Wing, now." Professor Snape's tone suggested no more room for argument, and sending glares to the two Slytherin's, the three went off. "Mr. Scaletta, Mr. Zabini, five points apiece for upholding Slytherin honor and unity. However, might I suggest that you don't act like common muggles in broad daylight? At least get him in a secluded classroom first." With that, their Head of House walked off, robes billowing.

"C'mon, let's go put our stuff up in the Common Room." Blaise suggested, while Harry nodded. On the way there, he began to formulate a plan, because a simple punch and broken nose didn't sate his appetite to harm Weasley. Arriving, the boys dropped off their bags in the dormitories, and ensuring that the knives and holster were strapped firmly to their forearms, the two left for the dinner at the Great Hall.

The two sat down at their normal spot, only to be joined by Daphne and Eta a few moments later. "Where's Tracey?" Harry questioned.

"She's in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. She wouldn't listen to Daphne nor myself, and to make matters worse, Granger showed up a few moments later, bawling her eyes out too." Eta said, her face scrunching up in slight disgust.

"Well, you have Weasley to thank for that as well." Blaise answered, explaining what occurred after the girls left to go after Tracey. Eta's expression was unreadable, while Daphne's eyes promised pain to Weasley.

"He needs to pay, besides a broken nose!" Daphne hissed out, stabbing at her roast with anger.

"Don't worry, he will. I have a plan." Harry answered, but he wouldn't open up anymore whenever prompted by the others. Dinner was just slowly beginning whenever the doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing Quirrell who ran in screaming.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He observed everyone who fell silent, while Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table, "Thought you'd ought to know." Then, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted. Chaos ensured, as everyone began scrambling and screaming. Harry, however, had one thought on his mind. He barely heard Dumbledore order everyone back to their dormitories, tuned out the fact that the Slytherin's were now headed to the library since their common room was in the dungeons. He pushed his way past everyone and met up with Professor Snape, who merely regarded him with barely disguised impatient.

"It's Tracey, sir. She's in the girls bathroom, and doesn't know about the troll." Harry explained, causing Professor Snape's eyes to widen for only a moment before they narrowed. He nodded slightly and went over to inform Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick, before all three hurried out of the Great Hall, hopefully toward Tracey. Dumbledore, Sprout, Sinistra, and Hagrid all went to the dungeons in an attempt to subdue the troll. What Hagrid would do, Harry didn't know, nor did he care.

He turned and went to join his friends headed to the library, only to narrow his eyes. Where was Quirrell? The man just...vanished? Hadn't he fainted, though? He sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. He felt a headache coming on, and a mystery that he didn't want to solve. He shook the thought out of his mind and met up with Daphne, Eta and Blaise, all three who seemed worried about Harry's disappearance, although Eta seemed more worried than Blaise, for some reason Harry couldn't figure out.

The entirety of Slytherin house all sat in joined tables at the library, waiting for when they could go back to the dormitories. After about thirty minutes since the chaos occurred, Professor Snape entered, looking pale, his hair matted to his head. Behind him, was an equally pale Tracey, who was embraced by her friends. Harry looked to Professor Snape and nodded his thanks, briefly looking down to see that Professor Snape was bleeding from a nasty looking wound on his leg. Meeting Professor Snape's eyes again, his head of house merely shook his head, signifying that Harry wouldn't find out what caused it.

"The troll has been dealt with. If it hadn't been for Mr. Scaletta's quick thinking, then Ms. Davis might not still be with us right now." Almost every head in Slytherin turned to stare at Harry, who shrugged, "I award him twenty points. Now, if you all follow me, we will continue the Halloween feast in the common room." Professor Snape turned and ignored the pain in his leg while he led his House back to the common room. He had no doubt about it now, Harry Scaletta looked like a miniature version of James Potter (albeit with hair that was actually tamable), with Lily Potter's anger and eyes. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

And that's it for Ch. 7! I know I may have missed a few things (or a lot), and I know I haven't really explained why no one has made the connection to James and Lily being Harry's parents until now, but it will be explained further in Ch. 8. Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! R&R! A big thank you, once again to _**God of Vampires aka Alucard**_.

-V


	8. The Christmas Ball

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:**_

 _"The troll has been dealt with. If it hadn't been for Mr. Scaletta's quick thinking, then Ms. Davis might not still be with us right now." Almost every head in Slytherin turned to stare at Harry, who shrugged, "I award him twenty points. Now, if you all follow me, we will continue the Halloween feast in the common room." Professor Snape turned and ignored the pain in his leg while he led his House back to the common room. He had no doubt about it now, Harry Scaletta looked like a miniature version of James Potter (albeit with hair that was actually tamable), with Lily Potter's anger and eyes. He needed to talk to Dumbledore._

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

Again, this story is an AU.

-V

* * *

Strolling up to the gargoyle, Professor Snape growled out, "Lemon Drops." Watching it step aside, he hurried up the staircase and knocked on the door. Hearing a murmur from inside, he entered and saw Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore in conversation before the two looked up at him. He nodded to McGonagall, who crisply nodded back before addressing Dumbledore, "Headmaster, we have to talk."

"About what, Severus? Please, sit down. Can I interest you in a lemon drop?" The Hogwarts Headmaster had his eye twinkle on full blast and a grandfatherly smile on his face. He stroked his beard somewhat as he watched Professor Snape begin to pace, "Severus, what's bothering you?"

"Well, it's the Scaletta child. I've noticed some similarities between him and some past students." Professor Snape began, "He looks exactly like..."

"Like James Potter, with Lily's eyes." Dumbledore interrupted, his grandfatherly smile widening as he saw Snape stumble somewhat, obviously surprised. "I figured it out the second day I saw him. Quite remarkable that he is adopted to a Vito Scaletta, who's married to Adalina Zabini."

"Remarkable is hardly the word I would use for it." McGonagall huffed out before she rubbed her forehead, "He hardly looks anything like James, with the way he dresses and styles his hair! However, he does have Lily's eyes, that's for sure."

"You knew and didn't tell me? You didn't think that I'd like to know that I would be having Potter's spawn in my house?" Professor Snape questioned, eyes narrowed as he stared at Dumbledore. He crossed his arms, exhaling deeply through his nose. He felt a headache coming on, and an urge to have a shot of fire whiskey.

"I knew that you would figure it out soon enough. I figured it would take you a shorter amount of time, but oh well." Dumbledore said joyfully before he stroked his beard again, "And I wasn't sure how you would react, knowing that you would have the child of James and Lily Potter in your house. So far you have treated him like all of the other Slytherin's, but now that you know who he is exactly, will that change, I wonder?"

"No, that will not change." Professor Snape shook his head, "He's not arrogant nor brash like Potter was, and just like Lily, he has a knack for Potions. That, and he's been unifying Slytherin for the most part."

"For the most part?" McGonagall questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"He's... he's been unifying the Slytherin's, as I said, but he also seems to be alienating Draco Malfoy from the rest of his peers," Snape explained, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Are we going to tell the boy?"

"No, we are to keep it hidden, because no boy deserves that kind of burden on his shoulders," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye dimmed somewhat.

"Burden? Or fame?" McGonagall questioned.

"While the fame could be potential, it's best for the boy to grow up as he is now, loved and not being sought after by political powers, or ogled at because of his scar. And the burden of having Voldemort," he ignored their flinches, "after his blood."

"But the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape exclaimed.

"You know as well as I do that, that isn't true." Dumbledore gazed at Snape with such intensity that the Potion's professor looked away. "I wish it were, but he's not gone. When the time comes, Harry will be ready to defeat Voldemort once again."

"But how will he be ready if he doesn't know about his role in the Second Wizarding War that is to come?" McGonagall rose an eyebrow, not seeing the connection.

"Well, that my dear," Dumbledore smiled, "is a secret. Trust me, I have everything going according to plan." And _everything_ was going according to plan. _His_ plan, of course. Dumbledore would keep Harry in the dark for the most part about Voldemort and Voldemort's "death". However, the elderly wizard had some assumptions that Quirrell was helping the Dark Lord, and so he placed the Sorcerer's Stone within Hogwarts, waiting and watching Quirrell. The man was twitchy, seemingly scared of his own shadow, but Dumbledore didn't buy the whole story of a troll just wandering into the Hogwarts dungeons. That and the faint seemed faked from Quirrell.

Dumbledore had placed the Mirror of Erised in an unused classroom, compulsion charms laid thick on the door. With any luck, Harry would find it and hopefully, the mirror would show his deceased parents, James and Lily. If that were to happen, questions were to be raised, and if Harry came asking, Dumbledore would be able to give answers.

XxXx

The first Quidditch match was well underway, but Harry wasn't really interested in the wizarding sport. So, he spent his time exploring the castle. He was exploring on the fourth floor, whenever he came across a door. It seemed to call out to him, but it looked like it was just a normal door. His curiosity piqued, he entered and looked around. He wrinkled his nose up in distaste at the dust that coated the unused desks and window sills. The room looked just like an ordinary unused classroom, so why had he wanted to explore this? There were loads of rooms and floors that he had yet to explore within the castle. He turned, whenever he caught his reflection in a mirror. Curious, he cocked an eyebrow and walked forward, his steps slow and silent.

Emerald green eyes stared back at him within the reflection, as an older version of Harry stood before him. The Harry in the mirror had a scar on his left cheek and was holding a Glock. 20 in his left hand. His right was intertwined with Eta's, who stared down at the eleven-year-old with a type of fondness, yet had that 'pureblood air' around her. Beside Eta, stood Blaise and Daphne, with Tracey on Harry's left. Vito and Adalina stood just behind Harry and Blaise; Vito looking a bit older, grayer in his hair, but pride shone in his eyes. Adalina, however, seemed to defy time, hardly aging. The only sign of her growing older were a little more wrinkles around the eyes and a few strands of gray in her hair.

Harry sighed some, wondering what the Mirror had to offer, aside from an apparent glimpse into the future. However, Harry didn't question why he had a muggle pistol in his hand. The future Harry seemed powerful, unafraid of anything. That was something Harry had always wanted. To be powerful, feared, and unafraid. Standing, he turned and began to leave, and was about to open the door, only to hear Professor Snape and Quirrell on the other side. He caught bits and pieces of Snape saying "don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell" and Quirrell's timid reply of "I don't know what you mean-". He cursed silently and the last thing he heard from Snape was "We'll have another little chat soon, as soon as you decide where your loyalties lie." He stepped away from the door, unsure of what that was about, but plopped himself down in front of the Mirror once more, getting lost in the reflection. He didn't know how long had passed, whether it be five minutes or five hours, but he was feeling incredibly tired. He yawned, trying to keep his eyes open on the mirror.

Days passed, and soon it was time to return home for Christmas. However, before they were to leave the next day, Harry had decided to take one last look at the mirror. And then, after their return from break, Harry wouldn't go looking for it again. If he could help it. Plopping down in front of the mirror, Harry sighed as he gazed at the reflections, longing to be the person in the mirror.

"Back again, Harry?" Dumbledore spoke up from behind. Harry whirled to his feet, his green eyes wide and alert, gazing around the room. Dumbledore revealed himself in the corner of the classroom, near an old desk, under a disillusionment charm. How long had he been there? "Do you know what this mirror does, Harry?"

"It shows us what we want. Our hearts desire if the inscription is led to be believed." Harry replied after a minute of silence. Dumbledore nodded, coming to sit beside the boy.

"It does indeed. It shows us something we have, but also something that we can't have. I assume that, in this mirror, you see your parents? James and Lily Potter?" He questioned gently, eyes twinkling as Harry gaped at him. His parents? Glancing back at the mirror, Harry stared into the hardened emerald eyes of his older-self. Realizing he was being played, Harry decided to return the favor. So, adopting an expression of sadness, he nodded slowly. "I remember them fondly, Harry, and I can say that they were very good people. They would be proud of you. Both were Gryffindors, led under Professor McGonagall. However, I doubt they would have minded you being in Slytherin, much."

Harry soaked up the information, taking a glance at the mirror, only to see his desire change. His future self and loved ones vanished. He furrowed his brow, somewhat confused. However, upon seeing Dumbledore beside him, he understood. The mirror couldn't tell the desires of two people. "Professor," Harry questioned, "What do you see in the mirror?"

"Well, I see myself holding a pair of fuzzy socks. I keep saying that I want them for Christmas, but no one will gift them to me." Dumbledore replied with a smile, his eyes twinkling like mad. Harry merely blinked at the man, shaking his head with a grin. "Now, I have to warn you to not come looking for this mirror again. It will be moved to a new home, soon. Go get some sleep, young Harry. The train leaves bright and early tomorrow." Harry got up and bid the Headmaster goodnight. "Goodnight, Harry." He replied joyfully. Soon, it was just him and the Mirror. He frowned to himself, a question on his mind ' _Why hadn't Harry asked how his parents died? No matter, the plan still continues.'_

XxXx

"Harry, Blaise!" Their mother called. Two pairs of footsteps were heard along the platform as the boys enveloped their mother into a hug. "Oh, Vito and I missed you so much! You boys look healthy, so that means you haven't been starved at Hogwarts. No sign of extra body mass, so you've been keeping up with your training." She doted on the boys until Vito walked up, a grin on his face.

Harry broke away and hugged his father tightly, the elder Scaletta returning it. "Heya, kiddo. Did ya miss me?" He asked, stroking Harry's raven locks, the boy merely nodding into his father's chest. "Well, we have a whole month to relax." Upon seeing his wife's glare, he cleared his throat, "I mean, we have a few weeks to relax, and then we have to get ready for that fancy dinner party...and dance." The boys groaned, only to quieten at the disapproving glance their mother sent them. He chuckled and winked at the boys, "Dancing won't be so bad. From what Blaise tells me, Harry, you've got quite the group of lady friends." Harry blushed and froze Blaise with a frown, the boy merely grinning innocently in return.

"In fact, father, here they come now. Daphne, Tracey!" Blaise called out, the two girls coming up to them. "Girls, these are our parents. Mom, Dad, this is Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, girls. You two are welcome over to the manor for Christmas, as we're having a ball soon." Adalina explained kindly, with a smile.

"How do ya do, girls?" Vito smiled brightly at them, the two girls returning the smiles.

"Yes, Father explained it to us, and we'll be able to attend," Tracey responded, while Daphne nodded enthusiastically. "Speaking of which, we have to be going. See you guys come Christmas!" The two girls hugged the brothers, bid goodbye to the family of four and ran off to their parents. Vito chuckled at Harry's blushed face, drawing him in for a hug and ruffling up his hair.

"Dad!" Harry whined, fighting to get out of his grasp. "C'mon, can't we go home now?" He pleaded.

"When you say go home, you mean go home and unpack, and then go train, don't you?" Adalina questioned with a perfectly raised brow. Harry and Blaise merely exchanged grins and nodded. "Boys." She mumbled to herself, although she didn't bother to fight the smile that graced her features.

The days passed, with Harry and Blaise falling into their normal routine of practicing spell work when they could, training at Trinity and writing to their friends. Adalina was subtly (or not so subtly, according to Vito) was dropping hints that they would have to invite a girl to the ball, 'and _dance_ with them' their mother added as their groan. So now Harry and Blaise were contemplating on who to ask. Or rather, Harry was.

"So you've narrowed it down between Eta and Daphne?" Blaise asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Yes." Harry groaned, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "You act like I can just ask one without the other being mad. Girls..." He dropped his head down into his hands, "Woe is me!" He said dramtically.

"Yeah, woe is you, Casanova." Vito said from the doorway, his arms crossed as he leaned against it, a smile on his face. "Between Eta..." he cocked an eyebrow, "Hang on, Eta Malfoy?" At Harry's hesitant nod, Vito nodded some. "Well, I'm not going to say no, as she seems like a decent girl, however, between the other three Malfoy's, they are _not_ invited. Understand, boys?" They both nodded and Vito continued, "Now, between Eta Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass, Harry, whom would you rather go with?"

"Well, that's the thing, Dad." Harry said with a slight huff, "I can't choose between the two. They're both amazing, both really good friends, and if I take one or the other, then whomever I don't take, will be mad."

"Ah, the joys of growing up and having crushes." Vito chuckled and shrugged. "Why not take both of them?"

"What? That's not possible!" Harry shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Dance with one girl, then the next song, dance with the other." Vito shrugged, "It's not rocket science, Harry. Besides, it's not like you're dating either of them anyway." He walked over and gave both of them a hug, "Now, I'm going to go pick out some things for your mother that she _insisted_ we need for the ball." He rolled his eyes lightly, "Hope you figure out your girl problem soon, kiddo. Blaise, I'm assuming you have a date?" His other son nodded and Vito flashed Harry a grin, "See? If he can do it, why can't you?" Harry scowled at both of them before going over to the desk in the room, pulling out parchment and a muggle pen, despising using a quill and ink well outside of Hogwarts.

Blaise walked over, peering over Harry's shoulder as he wrote. "So, who you going to ask?" He inquired.

"Both of them. Might as well, I mean, it _is_ just asking two friends to dance. However, as that old saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Here's hoping they both understand." Harry muttered.

 _Dear Eta,_

 _As you know, we're having a Christmas ball of sorts at the house. You're invited to come if you wish. However, Daphne will be in attendance as well. I cannot, for the life of me, choose between you or her, as I don't want the other upset. So, I'm doing the next best (although not logical) thing. I'm asking both of you to be my dates. However, if you cannot come or do not wish to attend, I understand completely. Hope to hear from you soon. Happy Holidays._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry_

Blaise hummed, as Harry wrote a similar letter to Daphne. "If this works, you know that you'll have a lot of attention on you and the girls at the party, correct?"

"Yes, Blaise, I know. However, I think it will be fine." Harry shrugged.

The following day, he received a confirmation from Daphne that she would be attending and that yes, it would be fine if he had both girls as his date. Eta, however, wrote back and said that her father forbade her from coming, much to both of their displeasure. However, he had a date in Daphne Greengrass, so that was a plus. Everything was ramping up to the day of the Christmas Ball, with Harry and Blaise helping with what their mother asked them to do, along with keeping up with their schoolwork and training.

XxXx

"Harry, Blaise, where are you?" Their mother called, irritation clear in her voice. It was the day of the ball, and those two were no where to be found. They only had a few hours to ensure the finishing touches, almost everything in place. The ballroom was located just inside the foyer, a few steps forward and entering the giant mahogany doors to the left. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, a stage for a band (which Adalina insisted they had), tables where guests could sit lined throughout the room. Three tables filled with steaming hot food, finger foods and drinks. The ballroom floor had the imagery of snow covered grounds, glittering under the lights.

"We're upstairs, Mother!" Blaise called back, rolling his eyes. "Harry, hold still!" The sound of slight scuffling was heard before Blaise let out a grunt, "Alright, alright, fine, we're not going with the yellow tie."

"Yeah, we aren't." Harry grumbled, swatting Blaise's hands away. "You know I prefer-"

"Red, purple, dark blue, black or grey." Blaise rolled his eyes, finishing his sentence for Harry, "Yes, I know. But all you wear is dark colors. Figured some bright ones would do you some good."

"No." Harry said firmly, "I wear the dark, and you wear the flashy, bright colors that hurt everyone's eyes." He chuckled at Blaise's pout before he turned on his heel, wearing only shorts as Blaise tried to pick ties out for him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready." He entered his room, and his brother shook his head.

"I swear he takes longer than Mother." He muttered.

"Who takes longer than I? Harry?" Their mother called out from behind, Blaise yelping as he whirled around. Her lips were curved up into a smirk, as if begging Blaise to continue his thoughts. Blaise, however smiled innocently and quickly retreated to his room.

"Ah, scaring the boys, are we? What fun." Vito chuckled as he came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. Adalina sighed in contentment, leaning against him. She was wearing a sparkling red dress with a slit on the right side, running up to mid thigh. Her dress showed off all the right curves, her hair curled and framing her face perfectly. Dark blue eye-shadow and matching lipstick graced her features, making the blue of her eyes shine brighter.

Vito, on the other hand was wearing the standard tux, with a red button up shirt rather than the normal white. His hair was slicked back as usual, with more flecks of gray on the sides. He wanted to dye his 'salt and pepper' hair, but Adalina wouldn't have it. She preferred him the way he was. "Yes, I do tend to scare them. Teaches them that their mother is always right." Adalina smirked and turned into Vito's arms, kissing him softly on the jaw. "Now, let's go see if the boys are ready, mm?"

The boys were indeed ready, their suits pressed and not a hair out of place. Blaise's ponytail was pulled back neatly, and Harry's hair was slicked back like Vito's, although Adalina tried to get him to spike it up. Harry, however, insisted on wearing it like his father's. Harry was wearing an all black suit, while Blaise had a black suit, with a nice baby blue button up shirt. "Uh, Harry, you sure you want to be wearing all black?" Vito questioned with a chuckle, "This is supposed to be a dance, not a funeral."

"Dad," Harry sighed some, shaking his head, "I would have picked out that wine colored shirt, or that grey one, but Daphne is wearing a black dress and wanted us to match. So...all black it is." He shrugged some. "I still don't understand women."

"Oh, you won't understand them for as long as you live. You can only hope to try." Vito winked at him, earning an elbow from Adalina. "Now, let's go greet our guests, shall we?"

"How long do we have to stand here?" Blaise asked through gritted teeth, a smile firmly plastered in place.

"Until we die." Harry hissed back, his smile tight as he shook hands with people. Guests that he nor Blaise knew all greeted them like long lost friends. A 'Mr. Pennyworth', 'Mr. Rhyes', 'Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo', along with many others complimented the boys and all started to mingle. "My hand is about to fall off." He muttered.

"Now that wouldn't do, Harry." Daphne tutted, as she walked up. Her blonde locks were curled, and she had the faintest hint of mascara on, with purple lipstick. "You do know I plan on at least having one dance, don't you?"

"Oh, I suppose if I have to." Harry teased lightly as he walked up to her. "You look amazing, Daphne." The girl blushed lightly under his praise, staying silent as she interlocked their arms and traveled to the dance floor. Slow music played, as Harry placed his hands on her waist, hers falling against his shoulders. The two began to sway easily to the music, Harry leading them.

"You're not so bad on your feet, Scaletta." Daphne teased lightly, staring at him. Harry merely tipped his head with a small grin on his face, glancing around the room. Various adults were doing the same, and in the center of the room were Vito and Adalina, the two hosts holding one another lovingly. "Your parents seem wonderful." Daphne sighed some, as if her parents were anything but.

"They're amazing." Harry agreed, picking up on the small sigh that left her lips, but saying nothing. "They've raised Blaise and myself well enough, if I say so myself." He grinned some, only to look to the left as the doors to the ballroom burst open, two guards carrying in some struggling man.

"Ma'am," the left guard, named Bruce said, "We caught this guy trying to sneak in through the back. Said he's working for Jericho." Vito merely narrowed his eyes at this, while Adalina pursed her lips.

"And why couldn't he walk through the front door?" She wondered, her face bright and cheerful for her guests, but her eyes danced with barely concealed anger. "Vito, be a dear and help escort this man to your study where you two can talk properly." Bruce, Vito and the other guard, named Rico, left with the struggling man. "Sorry about that, everyone. Some uninvited house guest." She smiled warmly to everyone, but caught Harry's eye. She merely shook her head with a quick frown and left, heading over to grab some drinks.

"What was that look for?" Daphne questioned, only for Harry to smile sheepishly.

"Well, you see.." Harry began, being cut off as Blaise and Tracey walked over.

"It's because Harry's ever so curious and can't seem to stay out of trouble." Blaise smiled at his brother's grin, "And knowing him, he'll expect all of us to go and see what's going on." As Harry broke away from Daphne and began to move towards the door, he was stopped by Daphne's hand gripping his arm.

"Your mother said no, and I'm not going to let you go off and eavesdrop." Daphne said firmly, digging her nails into his arm at Harry's innocent grin.

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked, "What if he tries to go?"

"Oh, he won't. He'll be too busy with me." Tracey replied sweetly, "We're about to dance, and so are you."

"I am?" Harry asked.

"You are." Daphne responded as she led him out onto the dance floor. "Besides, Father and Mother would be so terribly angry with you if I came home to tell them that my dashing date left to go investigate." She batted her lashes at him with a sickly sweet smile, "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." Harry sighed some, a playfully grin on his face as the four began to dance once more. However, in the back of his mind, he had several questions. Who was that man, who was Jericho, and why did his father and mother seem a bit tense at the name?

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! I do apologize for it taking me so long! I had plans on it being up around Christmas/ New Year, but then I had to get prepared for this semester at college and have been busy trying to keep grades up and busy with homework. But, Spring Break is here and I've had time to work on it and finish it. Hope you all have enjoyed!

-V


	9. Jericho grabs the Boys

Last time on _**Wizard Born, Mafia Raised:**_

 _What about Blaise?" Harry asked, "What if he tries to go?"_

 _"Oh, he won't. He'll be too busy with me." Tracey replied sweetly, "We're about to dance, and so are you."_

 _"I am?" Harry asked._

 _"You are_ , _" Daphne responded as she led him out onto the dance floor. "Besides, Father and Mother would be so terribly angry with you if I came home to tell them that my dashing date left to go investigate." She batted her lashes at him with a sickly sweet smile, "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"_

 _"No, we wouldn't." Harry sighed some, a playfully grin on his face as the four began to dance once more. However, in the back of his mind, he had several questions. Who was that man, who was Jericho, and why did his father and mother seem a bit tense at the name?_

 _Spells_ will be in underlined italics.

I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Mafia II/ III.

Again, this story is an AU.

-V

* * *

The Christmas Ball had passed without any more incident, but Harry had more and more curiosity growing within his head. The raven-haired male was always trying to get information from either the guards, his mother, or Vito himself, but everyone was being tight-lipped. Whomever Jericho was, he was putting everyone on edge, and it wasn't like that normally around the Scaletta/Zabini household. Security had increased when possible, and new recruits were brought on to help pick up some slack so that certain members didn't work themselves to death.

The rest of holiday passed without incident, for the most part. Harry waved goodbye, "See ya Coach Cody, Coach Mike!" He bid his instructor's goodbye before turning, glancing at Blaise, who was already beginning to leave. "Wait up!" Harry protested, jogging to catch up to his brother. Blaise snickered some and shook his head, "Not my fault you're so eager to get some food." Harry grumbled.

"Well, we gotta wait on Father and Mother, so why not grab some Subway?" Blaise questioned, shrugging. "Friendly people, good food." He shrugged some. "Come on." They went down the street, before running across the road once traffic was deemed slow enough to not run them down. As they headed down the street a bit more, they entered the local Subway.

"Welcome to Subway!" Two voices chorused; a mandatory greeting that most people received. Harry and Blaise walked in, past the various tables that were set up, and past the small fridge with soda, Gatorade, and waters. Standing just in front of two elderly people, Harry and Blaise waited patiently for their turn.

"Ah, Harry, Blaise!" Their friend greeted, staring at them with a grin from on the other side of the counter. "Good to see you again. Been training?"

"You know it, Kenny." Blaise grinned. "We're hungry, so why not come here?" He questioned, shrugging some. "Harry wanted to stay a bit, but y'know." He rolled his eyes at his brother, the raven haired male merely grumbling some.

"Well, ya can't really blame him, Harry's more apt to train than you are, Blaise. You think of it more as a hobby and skill set, while Harry probably enjoys it more." Kenny said, shrugging some. "So, what will you guys be having?"

"The usual." Harry replied, his stomach grumbling with hunger. He had the decency to blush while Blaise and Kenny chuckled some. "What? I'm hungry." Harry complained.

"You're always hungry, though." Kenny replied as he nodded some. "But that's normal for two growing kids! Alright, same usual as well, Blaise?" Seeing Blaise nod, Kenny got to work. A few minutes later, their sandwiches were presented to them, with Blaise paying a moment later.

The two sat down at a table, beginning to eat quietly, drinking some water to wash down the food. "So, ready to go back to school?" Blaise asked, studying Harry for a moment. He knew that Harry was wondering what the business at the Christmas Ball was about, so perhaps getting his mind off of it would help Harry lose interest in it.

"Well, of course I am. It'll be nice to see Theo again, and Eta." Harry replied, before he glanced at his brother, "Still, can't you help but feel a tiny bit curious as to what happened that night on Christmas?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, I can admit it. But I can also admit it when it's time to let it go." Blaise said easily, shaking his head lightly at Harry. The raven-haired youth pouted some before he finished his sandwich, same with Blaise. Standing, Blaise waved goodbye to Kenny, while Harry walked over and gave the man a hug, after Kenny walked out from behind the counter.

"Now you two be good and stay out of trouble." The male said, staring down at Blaise and Harry with a grin. He rubbed at his beard before he glanced at his watch, "I sadly gotta get back to work, but I know that you two will continue to make me proud."

"Of course!" Harry said with a bit of a puffed out chest. The boy took a liking to Kenny, and always seem to preen under any sort of praise, same with his parents, Michael or Cody.

"C'mon, Harry. See you later, Kenny." Blaise said as the two left. Exiting Subway, the brothers turned and headed down the street some. Their father's limo always picked them up at the street corner, just North of the Subway and where they trained at. Upon seeing the standard limo that normally picked them up, Blaise went to open the door, only for Harry to tug at his sleeve. "What?" He asked, glancing back at Harry.

"Something doesn't seem right." Harry replied, green eyes filled with caution as he stared at the tinted windows of the limo. "Get ready to run, just in case." He murmured, before he let Blaise's sleeve go, heading towards the other side of the car. Harry's hand reached out to the car door, opening it some, only to see someone that wasn't their parents.

"Ah, so the intel was right." The unknown male spoke. Brandishing his firearm, he pointed it at Harry, "Get in." When Harry didn't move, he cocked the hammer, "Now, kid."

Harry's eyes darted to glance up at Blaise, only to see a big male behind his brother. A strong grip was placed against Blaise's neck, forcing him into the limo. Swallowing heavily, Harry entered and the door was closed, the limo driving off after a moment.

About five minutes later, Vito's limo drove up, the elder Scaletta having ran a bit late. Upon not seeing the boys at their normal spot, caused a small flame of suspicion to enter his gut. Vito went to Subway, then to Trinity to see if the boys were there. Whenever they didn't show, that flame grew into an inferno. The boys had been taken, and there was only one man who could have done it. Pulling out his cell, Vito quickly called his wife, "Honey, I need you to gather everyone we know. Jericho's got the boys."

* * *

Right, short chapter is short, but I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things, after a long hiatus of not writing. I know that this chapter probably wasn't nearly long enough, nor satisfying enough, but give me a few and I can get a bigger, better chapter that will conclude the business at Christmas, plus a look into Flamel and Voldemort! Again, I do apologize for the wait. Hopefully this will help.

-V


End file.
